


Abandon

by djino04



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Et si les Mikaelson avaient décidé d'abandonner leur demi-frère, que ce serait-il passé ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,  
> Me voici de retour avec une histoire plus longue que d’habitude. Cette histoire se concentre sur la famille originelle et se passe après que Damon et Stefan aient réveillé Elijah, Rebekah, Kol et Finn. Cependant, Esther n’intervient pas cette fois-ci.  
> De plus certains personnages : Davina et Freya sont tirés de l’univers de The Originals. 
> 
> N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou même si vous souhaitez voir une scène particulière. Cette histoire est encore en cours d’écriture donc je peux prendre en compte vos remarques pour les chapitres qui ne sont pas encore écrits ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture. 
> 
> Disclamer : Rien ne m’appartient

 

**POV Elijah**

_ Je rentre dans une pièce sombre bétonnée, ressemblant à une cellule. Mes yeux s’habituent rapidement à l’obscurité et j’aperçois alors une forme immobile, torse nu, attachée à une chaise. Je m’approche d’elle doucement et je reconnais immédiatement les boucles blondes : _

_ “Niklaus.” _

_ Mon murmure brise le silence mais pourtant je n’obtiens aucune réaction de mon petit frère. Un bref aperçu me dit qu’il est en très mauvais état. Du sang coule de certaines de ses blessures qui refusent de cicatriser. Alors que je m’apprête à m’approcher de lui, j’entends des bruits de pas. Je m’éloigne dans l’ombre ne voulant pas alerter de ma présence. Je vois une personne entrer dans la pièce. Niklaus devient immédiatement alerte et il redresse la tête. Tout son être crie la peur et je m’inquiète encore plus. Mon petit frère est beaucoup de choses mais rarement effrayé. J’entends un léger rire de son agresseur alors qu’il se dirige vers un mur. Je remarque alors tout une gamme d’outils de torture. Certains sont encore couverts de sang et je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait que le liquide appartienne à Niklaus. La personne prend enfin la parole et je sais alors que c’est une femme : _

_ “Que vais-je utiliser sur toi aujourd’hui Niklaus ?” _ __

_ Je connais cette voix mais je n’arrive pas à savoir à qui elle appartient. Elle ne s’est toujours pas tournée vers moi donc je n’ai pas encore pu voir son visage. Je n’ai pas le temps de me poser de questions alors  je vois la femme prendre un long pieu sur le mur et se dirige vers Niklaus. Sans me poser de questions, je me précipite vers mon petit frère, prêt à le protéger et je m’interpose entre lui et le pieu. _

Je me redresse immédiatement, mon coeur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je fais ce rêve depuis plusieurs mois. Je n’ai aucun doute que c’est dû à la culpabilité puisque cela fait exactement 7 ans que nous avons laissé Niklaus à Mystic Falls. Après que Stefan et Damon nous aient tous réveillés en retirant les poignards, nous avons décidé d’un commun accord de partir en laissant notre frère derrière. Je revois encore les émotions se refléter sur son visage quand nous lui avons annoncé. J’ai clairement vu la colère, la peur et la tristesse d’être abandonné. Mais c’est la première qui a pris le dessus, comme d’habitude. Niklaus a commencé à crier, s’indigner et il a fini par nous menacer. Mais il n’a rien fait, pleinement conscient qu’il ne ferait pas le poids face à nous. 

Cela a été très dur et je n’ose pas imaginer ce qu’a ressenti mon petit frère. Mais cela était nécessaire. Cela fait trop longtemps qu’il prend notre loyauté et notre confiance pour acquises. Il a besoin de comprendre que les multiples poignards et trahisons nous ont blessés. Et pour cela nous l’avons abandonné. Pas pour toujours, mais ça il ne le sait pas.

Je me tourne légèrement et j’observe Katherina toujours endormie à mes côtés. Quelques semaines après notre départ de Mystic Falls, elle a frappé à notre porte. Elle m’a expliqué avoir reçu un appel de Niklaus lui pardonnant et lui rendant enfin sa liberté. Je n’arrivais pas à le croire au début. Mon petit frère n’est pas du genre à pardonner, mais je n’ai aucun doute qu’il ait fait ça pour essayer de rentrer dans nos bonnes grâces. Mais cela n’a pas suffit à nous faire craquer. 

Les dernières années ont été calmes et c’est la plus longue période de paix que j’ai connue. Nous n’avons aucun ennemi qui veut notre mort, aucun royaume à protéger, rien sauf vivre notre vie comme nous l’entendons. Mais je dois bien avouer que cela me manque en quelques sortes. La première année a quand même été agitée puisque nous avons retrouvé notre grande soeur Freya, que nous avons cru morte pendant un millénaire. Elle était sous un sort qui faisait qu’elle ne pouvait vivre qu’une seule année avant de dormir pendant cent ans. Nous avons réussi à vaincre notre tante Dahlia et briser ce sort avec l’aide de Davina, une jeune sorcière qui est maintenant la petite amie de Kol. Maintenant nous vivons notre vie chacun de notre côté. Freya reste avec Finn et Sage en Russie, Kol fait le tour du monde avec Davina, Rebekah est avec Stefan à Chicago et je me trouve en France avec Katherina. 

Néanmoins l’absence de Niklaus est de plus en plus pesante pour notre famille. Donc cela fait un peu plus de 6 mois que j’essaye de le localiser mais pour le moment j’échoue. Je suppose qu’il boude de son côté et je sais fort bien que tant qu’il ne voudra pas être trouvé, nous serons incapables de le faire. Il se montrera quand il sera prêt à le faire et pas une seconde avant. Je n’ai encore rien dit à mes autres frères et soeurs, ne voulant pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Je me rends bien compte que l’hybride manque à Rebekah et que Freya aimerait rencontrer son dernier frère.

Je dois bien avouer qu’il me manque aussi. Nous avons rarement été séparés durant une aussi longue période. Mais à cette époque j’étais persuadé qu’il avait tué toute notre famille avant de jeter leurs corps dans l’océan. La première partie était vraie mais il les gardait près de lui et à l’abri de notre père. Ce geste montre qu’il se soucie encore de notre famille. Aujourd’hui, je sais qu’il est seul et qu’il ne l’a pas choisi. J’ai un peu honte de jouer avec sa plus grande peur : l’abandon. Et c’est pour ça que je veux le localiser. Je pense que j’irai à sa rencontre, tâter le terrain avant de réunir à nouveau toute notre famille. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Soit il me tombera dans les bras, soit il sera très en colère. Avec mon petit frère, c’est tout l’un ou tout l’autre. Il n’y a pas de demi mesure. 

Soudain mon téléphone sonne, me sortant de mes pensées. Katherina commence à bouger à côté de moi tandis que je réponds à mon téléphone :

“Bonjour Rebekah.

\- Bonjour grand frère.”

Je sais qu’elle ne m’appelle pas pour rien, de plus j’ai pu entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix lorsqu’elle a prononcé ces trois mots.  


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Elijah**

Je suis dans l’avion avec Katherina suite à l’appel de Rebekah. Damon a appelé son frère puisqu’il y aurait une sorcière à Mystic Falls. Cela n’est pas dérangeant en soi mais apparemment elle cherche des informations sur nous, la famille originelle. Elle voulait savoir où nous nous trouvions. Damon a donc prévenu Stefan car malgré ce qu’il dit, il s’inquiète pour son petit frère. Ce dernier a tout expliqué à ma petite soeur qui m’a immédiatement contacté. Je l’ai rassurée du mieux que je pouvais avant de faire une conférence téléphonique avec tous mes frères et soeurs, excepté Niklaus.  Nous avons décidé d’un commun accord de nous rendre sur place.Certes nous nous jetons un peu dans la gueule du loup mais nous n’avons pas grand chose à craindre, nous sommes immortels après tout. Et puis ce n’est pas la première sorcière à vouloir s’attaquer à notre famille et toutes les autres y ont laissé la vie. 

J’ai appelé Damon pour qu’il rassemble le plus possible d’informations sur cette sorcière avant notre arrivée. Une fois là-bas nous mettrons en place un plan pour mettre fin à cette potentielle menace. Bien malgré moi, je sens une montée d’adrénaline à la pensée de me battre. Même si  j’essaye de refouler le vampire en moi, ce dernier est attiré par le sang et la violence.

J’essaye de changer le cours de mes pensées et j’enlace mes doigts autour de ceux de Katherina en pensant au fait que cela va être agréable de revoir tous les membres de la famille. Cela fait deux ans que nous n’avons pas pu tous nous rassembler. Je vois régulièrement  Rebekah et Stefan mais pas les autres. J’ai Freya au téléphone plusieurs fois par semaine. Elle se rapproche petit à petit de tous les membres de cette famille, sauf de Niklaus qu’elle n’a pas encore rencontré. Ce dernier ne sait sûrement même pas que notre soeur aînée est en vie. Mon coeur se serre à la pensée de mon petit frère. Ce dernier n’est pas au courant de l’éventuelle menace qui pèse sur nous. J’espère qu’il est en sécurité, peu importe où il se trouve. 

Je sens Katherina me serrer légèrement la main et je me tourne vers elle. Elle m’interroge du regard. Elle a dû sentir mon changement d’humeur en pensant à Niklaus. Je la rassure d’un petit sourire et je porte sa main à ma bouche afin d’y déposer un baiser. Nous fermons les yeux pour nous reposer avant d’affronter ce qui nous attend à Mystic Falls. 

Les heures passent rapidement et finalement nous sommes tous réunis dans le manoir Salvatore. Damon et Elena sont présents, ainsi que mes frères et soeurs et leur petit(e) ami(e) respectif(ve). Nous sommes dans le salon, un verre d’alcool à la main.  L'aîné des Salvatore nous explique rapidement la situation :

“Une sorcière a débarqué ici il y a quelques jours exigeant que je lui donne des informations sur vos emplacements. J’ai bien entendu refusé et j’ai eu le droit à un joli mal de tête comme réponse.”

Je peux immédiatement voir Stefan s’inquiéter pour son frère. Ils sont tous les deux extrêmement proches. Mais Damon est un vampire, il se remet rapidement d’un tel sort. Ce dernier fait donc uniquement un léger signe de tête au jeune vampire avant de continuer :

“J’ai mené ma petite enquête et cette sorcière a posé des questions à droite et à gauche. Et elle semble connaître beaucoup de choses sur vous. Par exemple, elle sait que Freya est en vie et ce qu’elle a subi aux mains de votre tante.”

Nous nous regardons tous. Personne en dehors des présents dans cette pièce n’est au courant pour Freya. Enfin c’est ce que nous croyions. Je sais qu’aucun d’entre nous n’a divulgué cette information et je me demande bien comment cette sorcière a appris pour notre soeur et Dahlia. Les autres personnes autour de moi se posent la même question. Cette sorcière devient tout de suite plus dangereuse. Nous ne savons rien d’elle alors qu’elle semble savoir tout de nous.

Damon nous dit que d’après ses sources, elle vit dans une maison aux abords de la ville. Après maintes discussions, nous décidons que tous les vampires originaux iront lui rendre visite tandis que les autres demeurent au manoir. Freya voulait venir avec nous, mais nous avons réussi à la persuader de rester en sécurité. Je peux sentir l’inquiétude dans la pièce, mais nous devons faire ça en famille et nous débarrasser rapidement de cette sorcière. Personne ne menace un membre de ma famille et s’en sort en vie. 

Nous attendons la tombée de la nuit avant de nous diriger vers la maison supposée de la sorcière. Lorsque nous arrivons devant j’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne pense pas être le seul, même Kol semble être mal à l’aise alors que c’est le premier à vouloir en découdre avec nos potentiels ennemis. Plus nous nous rapprochons de la maison, plus nous sentons la magie émanant de l’intérieur de la bâtisse. Mais nous devons nous en tenir au plan, notre meilleure chance est de la prendre par surprise. Actuellement personne n’est au courant de notre présence en ville donc elle ne s’attend pas à notre visite. 

Nous marchons comme un seul homme vers l’entrée de la maison, soudés comme nous ne l’avons jamais été dans le passé. Nous nous jetons un dernier regard, prêt à affronter n’importe qui se trouvant derrière cette porte. La seule chose que nous savons est que cette personne veut du mal à notre famille et cela n’est pas acceptable. Je lève la main pour frapper lorsque la porte s’ouvre. Je reste bouche bée devant la personne se trouvant juste devant nous. 

Finalement c’est Finn qui brise le silence : 

“Mère...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et particulièrement à Sybiline37 pour ses commentaires.
> 
> Je vais maintenant essayer de poster le mercredi et le vendredi :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**POV Elijah**

_ Nous marchons comme un seul homme vers l’entrée de la maison, soudés comme nous ne l’avons jamais été dans le passé. Nous nous jetons un dernier regard, prêt à affronter n’importe qui se trouvant derrière cette porte. La seule chose que nous savons est que cette personne veut du mal à notre famille et cela n’est pas acceptable. Je lève la main pour frapper lorsque la porte s’ouvre. Je reste bouche bée devant la personne se trouvant juste devant nous.  _

_ Finalement c’est Finn qui brise le silence :  _

_ “Mère...” _

Je n’arrive pas à croire que ce soit notre mère devant elle et pourtant elle est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Je comprends mieux la puissance de la magie qui nous entoure et ses connaissances à notre sujet. Une partie de moi est heureuse que Freya ne soit pas là actuellement, je n’image pas comment notre soeur aurait réagi face à notre mère. Après tout cette dernière l’a abandonnée et l’a laissée aux mains de notre tante, une femme méchante qui voulait uniquement exploiter la magie de sa nièce.

Je peux sentir le regard de notre mère sur moi et je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle nous observe tour à tour avec un grand sourire. Je peux voir un petit froncement de sourcils de sa part avant qu’elle ne se décale légèrement et qu’elle nous dise : 

“Entrez les enfants.”

Finn ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et il pénètre immédiatement dans la maison. Je regarde mes deux jeunes frères et soeurs et je peux sentir leur inquiétude. Je pose une main rassurante sur l’épaule de chacun avant de les pousser légèrement vers l’avant. Nous entrons donc à notre tour dans la maison. La magie autour de nous est encore plus puissante que dans mes souvenirs. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi, la décoration est sobre mais chaleureuse. J’entends Finn parler à notre mère mais je n’écoute pas ce qu’ils disent. J’ai l’impression d’avoir entendu sa voix dernièrement mais je n’arrive pas à trouver dans quelle circonstance. Je ne peux pas y réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu’elle nous demande de nous diriger vers le salon. 

Là-bas, elle nous fait nous asseoir sur deux canapés. Finn s’installe à côté d’elle, tandis que Rebekah, Kol et moi-même occupons le deuxième meuble. Une question me taraude, à savoir comment peut-elle être encore en vie ? Niklaus l’a tuée, il me l’a avoué. Il ne l’aurait jamais fait s’il ne l’avait pas assassinée. Je m’apprête à lui poser la question mais elle me devance : 

“Alors, où se trouvent votre frère et votre soeur ?”

Nous nous observons tous quelques secondes avant que je prenne la parole : 

“Freya est en sécurité.”

Elle me regarde avant de nous demander : 

“Et Niklaus ?”

Nous nous observons tous à nouveau avant que Finn prenne la parole :

“Nous ne savons pas mère.”

Je baisse les yeux inconsciemment tandis que je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Nul doute qu’il est plein de reproches. Je me sens comme un enfant ayant perdu son petit frère dans la forêt aux alentours du village et le poids de la culpabilité devient vite écrasant. 

“Donc vous ne savez pas où est votre frère ?”

Nous secouons tous la tête et rapidement Finn lui explique ce qu’il s’est passé : les poignards, les trahisons et finalement notre décision de laisser notre frère tout seul. Elle ne dit pas un mot alors qu’elle écoute toutes les explications. Lorsque le monologue se termine, nous attendons tous une réaction de sa part. Au fond de moi, je sais que j’ai peur de la décevoir et je sais que c’est le cas. Le jour où Niklaus est né, j’ai juré de le protéger. Plus tard, nous avons fait le pacte “Pour toujours et à jamais”. J’ai brisé ces deux promesses. 

Elle me fait sentir encore plus coupable lorsqu’elle nous demande : 

“Et si votre frère est en danger ? “

Kol répond immédiatement sarcastiquement : 

“Il sait se défendre, après tout c’est le grand méchant hybride, l’être le plus fort sur cette terre.”

Et s’il est en danger et que c’est la raison pour laquelle je n’arrive pas à le localiser ? J’ai besoin de changer de sujet et je trouve enfin le courage de demander à notre mère comment elle peut être encore en vie. Elle nous explique alors qu’Ayana a protégé son corps après que Niklaus l’ait tuée. Il fallait la bonne sorcière pour la ressusciter et nous dit alors que cela fait plus de 6 ans qu’elle est revenue à la vie. Nous la regardons tous, étonnés qu’elle ne nous contacte que maintenant alors que cela fait plusieurs années qu’elle est en vie. 

Rebekah semble être la plus triste à ce sujet et elle lui demande : 

“Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contactés avant mère ? “

Ma mère sourit de manière rassurante avant de répondre : 

“J’avais quelques petites choses à régler avant.”

Nous continuons à discuter en évitant les sujets de Niklaus et la résurrection de notre mère. Je regarde ma montre et je me rends compte que plusieurs heures sont passées depuis notre départ du manoir Salvatore. Les autres sont certainement inquiets à notre sujet. Je m’apprête à sortir mon téléphone de ma poche afin d’envoyer un message à Katherina lorsque notre mère nous demande :

“Vous voulez bien me suivre, j’ai quelque chose d’important à vous montrer ?”

Kol se lève immédiatement, tout heureux. Il espère certainement avoir un cadeau ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il est pire qu’un gosse par moment. Il a été transformé en vampire tandis qu’il était adolescent, tout comme Rebekah. Aucun d’eux n’est sorti de cette période malheureusement malgré qu’ils aient plus de 1000 ans.   

Je me lève à mon tour, tout comme Rebekah et Finn et nous suivons tous notre mère. Elle nous emmène vers l’arrière de la maison. Je sens la magie devenir de plus en plus fort alors que nous avançons. Elle ouvre une porte et nous fait signe d’avancer. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment mais je n’ai pas le temps d’alerter mes frères et soeurs. Kol et Finn sont déjà dedans et Rebekah est en train de passer la porte. Je n’entends aucun son alarmant provenant de la pièce et je regarde ma mère qui me fait un léger sourire ainsi qu’un signe de tête vers la porte. Je décide de pénétrer à mon tour dans la salle qui ressemble à une chambre. 

Je tourne la tête et je vois que notre mère ne nous a pas suivis. Soudain elle ferme la porte et tout le décor autour de nous change. Je reconnais immédiatement la pièce de mon cauchemar. Tous les éléments y sont, le mur plein d’armes et même mon petit frère inconscient sur une chaise. 


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Elijah**

_ Je reconnais immédiatement la pièce de mon cauchemar. Tous les éléments y sont, le mur plein d’armes et même mon petit frère inconscient sur une chaise.  _

Cette voix que je reconnaissais dans mon cauchemar était la voix de notre mère. Comment n’ai-je pas pu la reconnaître ? Et ce n’était pas réellement un cauchemar, mais une vision que m’envoyait certainement la femme qui nous a élevés. Je suppose qu’elle voulait que l’on vienne au secours de Niklaus et qu’on tombe dans son piège. Mais pourquoi nous vouloir tous rassemblés ? Que compte-t-elle faire de nous ? 

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par un bruit sourd d’une chute. Je vois Kol par terre, il se relève tout en défroissant ses vêtements, il nous explique : 

“Le mur est piégé.”

C’était évident, notre mère n’aurait pas laissé un tas d’armes à notre portée. Mon attention est détournée par un gémissement de douleur de Niklaus. Tous nos regards sont braqués sur lui maintenant. Il relève lentement sa tête et je m’attends à lire de la surprise sur son visage couvert de sang. Mais je vois uniquement de la peur dans ses yeux. Je m’approche doucement de lui tandis que son coeur bat de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Plus j’avance et plus il se débat tentant de s’éloigner de moi mais incapable de le faire au vu des liens le retenant sur la chaise. Je m’arrête à quelques pas de lui. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement tandis que ces blessures saignent de plus en plus fort. 

Je sens le regard de mes autres frères et soeurs sur moi tandis que je m’agenouille, voulant paraître le moins menaçant possible. J’écarte mes bras pour lui montrer que je ne porte aucune arme sur moi. Son regard est toujours fixé sur moi et je me demande s’il est même conscient que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce :

“Niklaus, c’est moi Elijah.”

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de s’éloigner moi tandis que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. La peur ne quitte pas ses yeux et je sais qu’en plus de cela il a mal. Si seulement je pouvais l’approcher, je pourrais lui donner mon sang, ce qui le soulagerait. Je lui parle tout bas, sur un ton le plus calme et rassurant possible :

“Niklaus, je ne te ferai pas de mal je te le promets.

Sa seule réponse est un gémissement plaintif et apeuré. Je ne sais pas si ce qui me fait le plus mal : le manque de paroles ou le désespoir que je peux entendre dans ce simple bruit. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est là, ni ce que notre mère a pu lui faire endurer. Je sais que si elle a réellement voulu le faire souffrir, il a certainement eu des hallucinations de nous le blessant. Et il n’y a rien d’étonnant qu’il croit que c’était réel avec notre relation actuelle. J’entends les sanglots de notre soeur émotive derrière moi mais j’essaye d’en faire abstraction pour me consacrer uniquement sur mon petit frère qui a besoin de moi.  

J’essaye pendant plusieurs minutes de le rassurer mais rien n’y fait. Cela fait plus de mal que de bien. Ces blessures saignent de plus en plus, il se fatigue, il s’est ouvert aux endroits où les chaînes passent. Je me lève et m’éloigne de Niklaus. Je me dirige vers mes autres frères et soeurs. Rebekah vient immédiatement dans mes bras et je la serre contre moi. Elle est désespérée de voir notre frère dans cet état comme nous tous. Je me sens coupable et je ne suis pas le seul. Si nous étions restés avec lui, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Nous nous serions protégés mutuellement. 

Je me sépare de Rebekah et je me mets de telle façon que je puisse garder un oeil sur Niklaus tandis que nous parlons de la marche à suivre. Finn prend la parole : 

“Il faut que l’un d’entre nous gagne sa confiance.”

Rebekah se tourne alors légèrement vers moi : 

“C’est en toi qu’il a le plus confiance.”

Je lui réponds immédiatement :

“Tu as bien vu le résultat. Je lui ai fait plus de mal que de bien. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de lui faire boire de notre sang. Il deviendra plus lucide et ça sera plus facile à partir de là.”

Nous réfléchissons pendant quelques instants et c’est Kol qui propose la première idée : 

“Et si nous lui brisions la nuque, nous pourrions lui faire avaler le sang juste après.”

Je montre mon refus immédiatement : 

“Ses blessures ne semblent pas guérir, j’ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.”

Il hoche la tête en réponse. Finalement nous décidons simplement d’attendre qu’il s’épuise et qu’il tombe inconscient avant de forcer du sang dans sa gorge. Nous nous appuyons tous contre un mur face à Niklaus. Ce dernier est clairement fatigué, mais la peur lui permet de rester avec nous pour le moment. Son regard n’arrête pas de passer de l’un à l’autre. On dirait un animal blessé, acculé et apeuré. Je déteste voir mon petit frère si fort dans cet état. Il faut encore quelques minutes, mais finalement la fatigue et la perte de sang ont raison de sa volonté de rester éveillé. Sa tête tombe sur sa poitrine et son poul ralentit quelque peu.

Nous nous levons tous rapidement, je mords dans mon poignet tandis que Rebekah penche le plus doucement possible la tête de Niklaus en arrière. Je pose la blessure sur la bouche ouverte de mon petit frère. Kol lui masse lentement la pomme d’Adam pour le forcer à avaler. Finn tente de briser les chaînes qui maintiennent l’hybride sur la chaise. Lorsqu’il échoue, il se dirige vers de la porte, écoutant les sons extérieurs, prêt à nous avertir de l’arrivée de quelqu’un. 

Nous refaisons les mêmes actions à plusieurs reprises, la plupart du sang coule sur le côté du visage de Niklaus mais j’espère qu’il en absorbe au moins un peu. Je n’ai pas beaucoup d’espoir car ses saignements ne semblent même pas ralentir.

Soudain Finn nous alerte de bruits dans le couloir. Comme un seul homme, nous nous mettons entre Niklaus et la porte prêts à le protéger.     
  



	5. Chapter 5

**POV Elijah**

_ Soudain Finn nous alerte de bruits dans le couloir. Comme un seul homme, nous nous mettons entre Niklaus et la porte prêts à le protéger.  _

Notre mère rentre dans la pièce, un sourire sournois apparaît sur son visage. Ce sourire est tellement différent de celui qu’elle nous a adressé plutôt dans la journée. Son ton a également changé lorsqu’elle s’adresse à nous d’une voix sarcastique : 

“Comme c’est touchant les enfants. Vous voulez enfin protéger votre frère. Dommage que vous ne faisiez pas le poids.”

Et soudain elle lève la main et nous sommes propulsés contre le mur du fond, lui laissant la voie libre jusqu’à Niklaus. Nous essayons tous de nous débattre mais rien n’y fait, nous ne pouvons pas bouger. Mon petit frère a repris conscience et il a recommencé à se débattre sur sa chaise. Je ne peux pas voir son visage mais je devine facilement sa peur. 

Notre mère se dirige vers le mur et je la vois prendre le pieu de mon cauchemar. Il est couvert de sang, signe qu’elle l’a déjà utilisé sur mon petit frère. Je ferme les yeux alors qu’elle se dirige vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, j’entends un cri de douleur briser le silence qui nous entoure. Rebekah commence à sangloter à côté de moi. Je réouvre les yeux et je vois notre mère retirer le pieu du corps de Niklaus. Je sens l’air autour de moi et je me rends compte qu’elle a dû mettre du tue-loup et de la verveine dessus. Cela expliquerait le manque de cicatrisation ainsi que la fatigue extrême et la douleur.

Pendant plusieurs heures, notre mère redouble d’ingéniosité pour torturer mon petit frère. Je me rends compte qu’elle nous a observés pendant ce dernier millénaire. Les tortures qu’elle utilise sont celles que Niklaus et moi-même avons inventées au cours des siècles. 

A tour de rôles, nous la supplions de s’arrêter, nous lui offrons de nous torturer à la place de l’hybride mais rien n’y fait. Elle fait comme si nous n’étions pas là. Finalement le tourment de Niklaus s’arrête quand il perd connaissance une fois encore. Notre mère, si je peux encore l’appeler ainsi, range les outils utilisés. Elle prend son temps et nous ignore encore. Finalement elle quitte la pièce et le sort qui nous empêche de bouger cesse. 

Je me précipite vers mon petit frère et me place juste devant lui. Son torse est entièrement couvert de sang et je n’arrive pas à voir ses blessures. Un tissu apparaît devant mes yeux et je remarque que Kol a retiré son tee-shirt et qu’il me le tend. Je le prends rapidement et commence à nettoyer le plus doucement possible la poitrine de Niklaus, essayant de retirer l'excédent de sang. Je l’entends gémir légèrement de douleur, je lui murmure doucement : 

“Je suis désolé frère mais il faut que je le fasse.”

Je continue ma lourde tâche tout en essayant de faire abstractions des plaintes de Niklaus. Au moins, il n’est pas loin de la conscience. Il prouve ce dernier point en entrouvant les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Je suis étonné qu’il ne s’écarte pas immédiatement et encore plus de voir que ses pupilles sont dorées. Le loup est très proche de la surface. J’arrête de le toucher mais je ne m’éloigne pas, attendant son prochain geste. Me faire mordre par Niklaus n’arrangerait aucun de nos problèmes actuellement. Je sens mes autres frères et soeurs planer derrière moi, attendant aussi la réaction de l’hybride. Je suis surpris lorsque ses yeux redeviennent bleus avant qu’il ne murmure : 

“’Lijah.”

Je souris en entendant mon surnom lorsque nous étions enfants. Je lève ma main et la pose doucement sur sa joue avant de lui répondre :

“Je suis là mon frère.”

Il hoche légèrement la tête avant de gémir de douleur tout en fermant les yeux. Il semble plus alerte que la dernière fois, certainement grâce au sang. Mais il souffre énormément et cela me peine de le voir dans cet état mais je dois continuer :

“Je sais que ça fait mal frère, mais je dois voir cette blessure.”

Il me fait un léger signe de la tête, n’ouvre pas les yeux mais je peux le voir mordre sa lèvre alors que je touche à nouveau son torse. Il a une multitude de bleus, de coupures et une surtout une plaie béante recouvre une bonne partie de sa poitrine. Elle continue de saigner, je pose donc le tee-shirt détruit de Kol dessus avant d’appuyer. Des larmes apparaissent sur ses joues et soudain Rebekah apparaît à côté de nous. Elle essuie doucement le visage de Niklaus avec sa main. Ce dernier ouvre légèrement les yeux et semble surpris lorsqu’il murmure :

“Bekah’ ?”

Elle lui sourit légèrement alors qu’elle répond :

“Nous sommes tous là Nik.”

Il semble voir pour la première fois Kol et Finn juste derrière nous. Son regard se pose sur chacun d’entre eux avant de revenir sur moi. Il me demande d’une voix vulnérable et enfantine : 

“Plus en colère ?”

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de m’approcher de lui et de le prendre comme je peux dans mes bras, malgré les chaînes : 

“Non mon frère, nous ne sommes plus en colère. Tout est pardonné.”

Il se blottit contre moi et tout à coup je le sens se tendre. Je l’écarte quelque peu de moi pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Il semble avoir peur alors qu’il dit un simple mot : 

“Mère…”

Je lui fais un sourire triste alors que je lui  réponds : 

“Nous savons, nous savons. Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous.”

Je ne sais pas s’il est trop fatigué ou simplement heureux de ne plus être seul mais il ne répond rien. Je me reconcentre sur sa poitrine et le saignement semble avoir ralenti un peu. Je me concentre alors sur notre deuxième problème, les chaînes. Avec notre force combinée de vampires, nous arrivons à briser les liens qui retiennent Niklaus prisonnier. Je le prends immédiatement dans mes bras et me dirige vers le mur du fond. Je m’assois tout en gardant mon petit frère contre moi. Je le sens se blottir contre ma poitrine, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et qu’il venait me voir après un cauchemar. Je dépose un baiser fraternel sur ses cheveux tandis que le reste de nos frères et soeurs se positionnent autour de nous. Je sens la tête de Rebekah se poser sur mon épaule, alors que Kol protége le dos de Niklaus. Finn reste légèrement devant nous, faisant barrage de son corps. Nous savons tous que cela ne sert à rien, que si notre mère décide de venir, elle prendra le dessus sur nous. Mais cela nous donne un semblant de sécurité. Il ne reste plus qu’à espérer que les autres aient un plan pour nous sortir d’ici et qu’ils ne se jettent pas dans la gueule du loup. 

Je mords dans mon poignet que je porte à la bouche de Niklaus. Je le laisse boire mon sang. Je remarque que malgré sa fatigue, il fait attention à ne pas enfoncer ses crocs dans mon bras pour ne pas m’empoisonner avec son venin. Il boit uniquement quelques gorgées avant de détourner son visage et de l’enfouir contre ma poitrine. Alors que sa respiration devient plus calme, je murmure à l’oreille de Niklaus : 

“Nous allons te sortir de là, je te le promets mon frère.”

Et cette promesse je compte bien la tenir. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, je vais beaucoup jouer avec le loup de Klaus. Pour moi, il y a plusieurs possibilités : 
> 
> \- Klaus ou le loup ait totalement en contrôle. L’autre ne ressent rien (notamment pas la douleur). Celui en contrôle peut décider de donner le contrôle à l’autre
> 
> \- Le cas le plus fréquent : les deux cohabitent et l’un a légèrement plus de contrôle que l’autre (Klaus lorsqu’il a les yeux bleus, le loup lorsqu’il a les yeux dorés)

**POV Klaus**

J’ai mal, tellement mal. J’ai l’impression que cela fait des lustres que je n’ai pas connu autre chose que la douleur et pourtant cela fait à peine un mois. Je ne sais pas qui me retient ici mais je sais qu’ils veulent le pieu de chêne blanc. Je suis fier de l’avoir déplacé, sorti du manoir de Mystic Falls. Au début je l’avais fait pour que mes frères et soeurs ne l’utilisent pas contre moi. Ils sont en colère contre moi pour les avoir poignardés, ils ne comprennent pas que j’essayais de les protéger tout au long de ma longue vie. Je n’ai jamais rien voulu d’autres que les savoir en sécurité et heureux. Au moins, maintenant ils le sont même si c’est sans moi. Et tant que je ne dirai rien, mon agresseur ne pourra pas trouver l’arme et les blesser. 

J’entends des pas et je sais que je vais encore halluciner. Le plus souvent je vois ma mère apparaître devant moi, mais d’autres fois c’est Mikael et dans le pire, des fois un de mes frères et soeurs : Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn et même parfois Henrick. C’est toujours le pire. Je ne sais pas qui est mon agresseur mais il sait comment utiliser ma culpabilité contre moi. Et il connaît les vampires, il me nourrit que quand cela est nécessaire et juste la bonne quantité pour me laisser vulnérable, ce que je déteste au plus au point.

J’entrouvre les yeux et je peux voir Elijah devant moi, brandissant un pieu qu’il m’enfonce dans la cuisse. Cela dure pendant de longues heures et finalement l’obscurité m’emporte.

* * *

J’ai perdu la notion du temps, tout mon corps souffre et j’ai l’impression qu’à chaque fois que j’ouvre les yeux c’est pour que mon agresseur me torture. Elle prend de plus en plus souvent la forme de ma mère, me demandant de lui dire où se trouve le pieu pour qu’elle puisse protéger mes frères et soeurs. Je sais que c’est un piège pour le moment. Je me sens de plus en plus faible et j’ai peur de divulguer cette information.

Mon loup essaye de plus en plus de prendre le contrôle total, me voyant faiblir. Si je le laisse faire, je ne pourrai plus rien dire et puis je ne sentirai plus la douleur. Pour la seconde fois en mille ans, je laisse le contrôle à cette partie de moi. 

* * *

Je gémis de douleur alors que je reprends conscience, mon kidnappeur, ma mère devient de plus en plus ingénieux pour la torture. Certaines de mes blessures ne guérissent pas et je me sens extrêmement faible. Et malheureusement je ne peux pas laisser toujours le loup avoir le dessus, autrement j’ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir reprendre le contrôle. Mais je me sens tellement faible en ce moment qu’il le prend souvent que je sois d’accord ou non.

Je sais que c’est ma mère qui m’a kidnappé, le loup l’a reconnu et me l’a dit. Elle cherche le pieu, sûrement pour se venger. Mais comment être sûr qu’elle ne fera pas de mal à mes frères et soeurs. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque et je lui risque, pour le moment.  

J’entends du bruit et je lève faiblement la tête. Je vois Elijah devant moi et je prends peur. Ma mère aime ce genre de tour de passe-passe. Elle continue de prendre la forme d’autres personnes, comme mon grand frère. Et je n’ose penser à la dernière fois où elle l’a fait. Lorsqu’il s’approche de moi, j’essaye de m’échapper mais si je sais que c’est en vain. Elle s’agenouille devant moi avant de me dire : 

“Niklaus, c’est moi Elijah.”

J’ai tellement envie de croire que mon grand frère est venu à mon secours mais je sais que ce n’est pas possible. Il est en colère contre moi, comme le reste de mes frères et soeurs. C’est impossible qu’il soit venu me chercher, il m’a abandonné. 

Je sens mon coeur battre à tout rompre à l’anticipation de ce qui va se passer ensuite. Cela finit toujours mal pour moi. Je fixe du regard mon grand frère, non ma mère. Il ne faut pas que je pense que cela peut être Elijah. Je suis surpris quand je la vois se lever pour rejoindre d’autres personnes que je n’avais pas encore remarqué. C’est la première fois que ma mère utilise toute ma fratrie en même temps. Mais cela me conforte dans mon idée, il est impossible que Finn ou même Kol soient venus pour moi. Ils ne me pardonneront jamais. 

Je continue à les regarder parler. Je n’arrive pas à me concentrer assez pour les écouter et je me sens de plus en plus fatigué. Mais je ne veux pas céder à la fatigue, j’ai bien trop peur de ce qui arrivera si je le fais. Finalement je n’en peux plus. Égoïstement, je laisse le loup reprendre le contrôle total avant que l’épuisement me gagne.

* * *

 

Je sens une douleur profonde dans ma poitrine alors que le loup me redonne un semblant de contrôle. J’ai presque envie de pleurer et de le supplier de rester au pouvoir, je n’en peux plus de ressentir la douleur. Mais il essaye de me rassurer et il me dit que notre meute est ici. Je sais que je peux faire confiance au loup sur ce point, il ne se trompe jamais là-dessus. Mais j’ai besoin de la confirmation que c’est bien mon grand frère devant moi, alors je murmure : 

“’Lijah.”

Je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue et déjà ce geste me rassure sur l’identité de la personne, encore plus que ses paroles : 

“Je suis là mon frère.”

Je hoche la tête en réponse et la douleur dans ma poitrine devient de plus en plus importante. Un gémissement m’échappe et je m’en veux de paraître faible devant Elijah. Il me dit qu’il doit voir ma blessure et j'acquiesce même si je sais que cela va être douloureux. Je ferme les yeux et malgré moi des larmes s’échappent. Je sens une main se poser sur ma joue et j’ouvre les yeux. Je suis surpris de voir ma petite soeur : 

“Bekah’ ?”

“Nous sommes tous là Nik.”

Mes yeux se posent alors sur Kol et Finn derrière Elijah et Rebekah. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’ils soient là. Ils m’ont abandonné à Mystic Falls, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils seraient venus me chercher. A moins que … ? Je n’ose pas espérer alors que je leur demande d’une petite voix : 

“Plus en colère ?”

Et soudain je sens les bras de mon grand frère m'encercler alors qu’il me répond : 

“Non mon frère, nous ne sommes plus en colère. Tout est pardonné.”

Je me sens immédiatement en sécurité et inconsciemment je me blottis contre lui. Heureux de sentir un contact humain et familier pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et soudain je me rappelle pourquoi je suis là et que mes frères et soeurs sont en danger ici. Elijah m’écarte de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux alors que lui dis : 

“Mère…”

“Nous savons, nous savons. Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous.”

Son ton de voix ne me dit rien qui vaille mais je suis trop fatigué. Je dévie quelques temps et la douleur me ramène à la pleine conscience. Je suis dans les bras d’Elijah. Il est en mouvement mais s’arrête rapidement. Il s’assoit et quelques secondes plus tard je sens du sang couler lentement dans ma bouche, la douleur recule un peu. Je me blottis contre lui, je me sens bien pour la première fois depuis des lustres, entouré par ma famille. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Elijah**

Les jours passent et se ressemblent malheureusement. Au moins deux fois par jour, notre mère entre dans cette pièce, nous immobilise tous contre ce mur avant d’amener Niklaus sur l’unique chaise de la salle et de le torturer. Elle nous ignore, n’écoute pas nos propositions. Elle veut une unique chose, une information que seul mon petit frère semble détenir : l’emplacement d’une arme capable de tous nous tuer. Il reste un pieu en chêne blanc et Niklaus a dû le déplacer et le faire protéger par une sorcière juste avant de se faire kidnapper. 

Notre mère essaye donc par tous les moyens d’obtenir cette information. Il y a des jours où elle tente de pénétrer son esprit, d’autres fois elle utilise la force et la torture et à des moments elle reprend le rôle de mère, lui demandant gentiment et lui promettant un tas de choses. Niklaus semble être totalement perdu et je sens que cette dernière approche est la plus efficace. Elle a bien failli marcher hier et c’est mon cri qui a arrêté mon frère. 

Actuellement nous sommes encore contre le mur du fond, comme à chaque fois Niklaus se trouve dans mes bras, profondément endormi. Certaines de ses blessures continuent de saigner. Nous supposons que notre mère a enchanté certains des outils de torture afin que les plaies infligées ne puissent pas cicatriser, comme celle de son torse. Le sang qu’on lui donne chaque jour ne semble pas avoir d’effets sur sa guérison, par contre cela lui permet de rester plus conscient de son environnement. Malheureusement, en procédant ainsi nous aidons notre mère. En effet, au moment où nous sommes arrivés, il était trop faible, trop loin dans son délire et le loup était en contrôle. Elle pouvait lui poser autant de questions qu’elle voulait, il ne comprenait même pas les mots. Aujourd’hui ce n’est plus le cas. Et j’ai peur qu’elle arrive à le briser bientôt. Soit elle arrivera à le persuader que c’est la bonne chose à faire pour notre famille, soit il ne supportera plus cette torture incessante. Notre mère en est consciente et c’est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Elle savait que nous serions la clé lui permettant de retrouver un minimum ses esprits. Juste assez pour obtenir l’information mais pas trop pour qu’il ne résiste pas longtemps. Elle n’aurait jamais pris le risque de nous amener ici autrement.  

Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps notre mère garde Niklaus prisonnier mais au vu de son état, je dirais plusieurs années. Et je m’en veux. Je m’en veux d’avoir abandonné mon petit frère en premier lieu. Je m’en veux de ne pas l’avoir cherché plutôt. je m’en veux d’avoir laissé mes frères et soeurs me persuader que Niklaus ne méritait pas notre pardon. Je m’en veux d’avoir pensé qu’il boudait dans son coin. Je m’en veux simplement de ne pas avoir pu le protéger contre tout cette torture. Et je m’en veux d’être impuissant actuellement. Les seules choses que nous pouvons faire sont de le délivrer à chaque fois que notre mère quitte cette pièce; d’essayer d’arrêter le saignement de ses éventuelles plaies; de tenter de panser ses blessures émotionnelles; de le nourrir de notre sang; de le laisser s’endormir contre nous et de le consoler pendant son sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars.

A chaque fois que notre mère quitte cette salle, je la hais encore plus qu’avant. Mais je n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’elle veuille nous tuer, nous ses enfants. C’est elle qui a décidé de faire de nous ce que nous sommes : des monstres. Mais elle se pense mieux que nous alors que c’est elle qui torture la chair de sa chair sans relâche depuis je ne sais combien de temps, elle qui conspire pour tuer ceux qu’elle a engendrés et qui veut détruire une espèce tout entière.

Un gémissement me sort de mes pensées et nous devenons tous aussitôt en alerte alors que Niklaus s’agite faiblement dans mes bras. Il est couvert de sueur à cause de la fièvre qui irradie son corps. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et il semble se calmer pour le moment. Après son échec d’hier, notre mère lui a injecté un mélange de verveine et de tue-loup : un combo choc pour un hybride. Depuis lors son sommeil est encore plus agité que d’habitude alors qu’il hallucine. Nous avons réussi à lui donner un peu de sang cette nuit mais il l’a vomi pratiquement tout de suite. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de trop lui en donner s’il ne l’ingère pas. Notre mère ne nous nourrit pas, bien entendu. Nous échangeons un peu de sang mais il ne se régénère pas aussi bien que si nous buvions celui d’un humain. 

Mon petit frère commence à s’agiter à nouveau et cette fois-ci il murmure tout en tournant la tête. Malgré mon ouïe super développée, je ne comprends pas tous ses mots mais j’en devine certains : “Non”, “me laissez pas…”, “désolé…”. Je sens sa détresse augmenter alors qu’il revit certainement la soirée où nous avons décidé de le laisser à Mystic Falls. Je ne suis pas le seul a l’avoir entendu, mes frères et soeurs s’approchent de nous. Je serre un peu plus fort Niklaus dans mes bras alors que Rebekah pose une main sur la joue visible de l’hybride. Mes autres frères et soeurs posent chacun une paume sur son dos et sa nuque. Il se relaxe légèrement et je me détends à mon tour. Je ferme les paupières quelques secondes avant d’entendre la voix de la plus jeune d’entre nous :

“Bonjour Nik.”

Les yeux de Niklaus sont ouverts mais ils sont vitreux. Je ne sais même pas s’il est conscient de notre présence. J’ai ma réponse lorsqu’il dit faiblement : 

“‘Bekah…”

Nous sommes tous un peu soulagés de voir qu’il est assez conscient pour nous reconnaître. Les effets du tue-loup et de la verveine commencent à s’estomper. Mais ce n’est pas réellement une bonne nouvelle car notre mère le sait sûrement aussi. Et je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait qu’elle franchisse la porte dans peu de temps pour obtenir l’information qu’elle recherche. J’essaye de ne pas y penser alors que je demande à Niklaus : 

“Comment te sens-tu mon frère ?”

Je l’entends murmurer un faible “fatigué” avant de se blottir un peu plus contre moi. Je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait qu’il soit épuisé. Il n’y a pas moyen qu’il soit en forme après toute cette torture. Et je me demande bien comment il peut être aussi bien mentalement après tout ce qu’il a vécu. Je n’ai aucun doute que le loup l’a protégé en quelques sortes, prenant le relai lorsqu’il était proche de se briser. Je pense à Mikael et au fait qu’il ne cessait de répéter que Niklaus était faible. Il n’a jamais compris que c’était le plus fort d’entre nous et pas uniquement physiquement. 

Un bruit soudain de l’autre côté de la porte attire mon attention, ainsi que celles des autres. Inconsciemment je resserre mon emprise autour de Niklaus, même si je sais que je ne pourrai rien faire une fois que notre mère franchira cette porte.  


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Elijah**

_ Inconsciemment je resserre mon emprise autour de Niklaus, même si je sais que je ne pourrai rien faire une fois que notre mère franchira cette porte.   _

Je garde Niklaus le plus près de moi possible, il est réveillé à présent et j’entends son coeur qui bat la chamade. Il a peur, peur de notre mère comme le reste d’entre nous. Nous regardons tous la porte, attendant que l’inévitable se produise et qu’Esther rentre dans cette pièce une fois encore. Peut-être que cette fois-ci sera la dernière, que mon petit frère ne pourra pas résister et divulguera l’emplacement du pieu.

La porte s’ouvre avec un grand fracas et inconsciemment je me poste dos à l’ouverture, protégeant mon frère à l’aide de mon corps. J’entends quelqu’un entrer dans la pièce et je suis surpris quand je ne suis pas plaqué contre le mur comme les autres fois. Je me retourne et mon étonnement doit se lire sur mon visage quand je parle : 

“Katherina ?”

“Quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j’allais te laisser moisir ici maintenant que nous pouvons être ensemble ?”

Je sens mon petit frère se tendre à la réponse brusque de Katherina. Je ne pense pas qu’il l’ait reconnue et même si c’est le cas, ils ont été ennemis pendant plus de cinq siècles. Je fais des cercles sur son dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Je me pose en même temps tout un tas de questions. Comment Katherina a-t-elle bien pu nous rejoindre ? Est-ce vraiment elle ou est-ce un plan de notre mère ? Je suis rapidement rassuré sur la dernière partie lorsque ma femme nous dit : 

“Bon, vous sortez ou vous attendez le déluge ?”

Les interrogations peuvent attendre que nous soyons en sécurité. Je prends Niklaus dans mes bras car il est trop faible pour marcher. Nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers la porte. Il reste quand même une question importante à régler, lorsque je passe à côté de Katherina, je lui demande :  

“Notre mère ?”

“Ne t’inquiète pas, Freya a deux trois comptes à régler avec elle. Davina et Bonnie se font un plaisir de l’aider à l’exterminer une bonne fois pour toute.”

Il y a seulement quelques jours, j’aurais fait beaucoup de chose pour que notre mère puisse revenir dans notre vie. Mais après tout ce qu’elle a fait à Niklaus, je suis heureux que nous soyons débarrassés d’elle. De plus, Freya nous a raconté ce qui s’était réellement passé quand elle était enfant et pourquoi Esther nous avait fait croire qu’elle était morte de la peste. Et je veux bien comprendre la colère de notre soeur aînée à l’égard de notre mère. 

Nous avançons rapidement dans les couloirs de la maison et en quelques secondes nous nous trouvons dans l’entrée. Des bruits de dispute proviennent du salon et je suis déchiré entre aller aider notre grande soeur face à Esther ou mettre Niklaus en sécurité. C’est finalement Finn qui décide pour moi :

“Elijah, rentre au manoir Salvatore avec Niklaus. Nous nous occupons de notre mère.”

Je hoche simplement la tête en réponse, trop surpris par l’agressivité dans sa voix lorsqu’il parle d’Esther. Il a toujours été extrêmement proche d’elle, buvant toutes ses paroles, obéissant au doigt et à l’oeil. Je suppose qu’elle a franchi une limite soit en s’en prenant aussi sauvagement à notre frère, soit en voulant tous nous tuer. Je me rends alors compte qu’il n’y a plus que Katherina, Niklaus et moi dans l’entrée. Après un simple signe de tête, nous nous dirigeons vers le manoir Salvatore à vitesse vampirique.

 

**POV Katherina**

Lorsque nous arrivons au manoir Salvatore, je me dis immédiatement que c’est une mauvaise idée qu’Elijah ait utilisé sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver ici. Il se balance légèrement sur ses pieds et sa peau est grise. Je pose une main sur son bras pour le stabiliser alors que Stefan, Damon et Elena sortent de la bâtisse. Cette dernière demande : 

“Qu’est-ce-qu’il s’est passé ?”

Je réponds : 

“On verra plus tard pour les questions. Il faut les faire rentrer et leur donner du sang. Préparer pas mal de poches, les autres vont bientôt arriver.”

Je vois Stefan s’approcher d’Elijah pour prendre Klaus et le porter à l’intérieur. A la seconde où il essaye de s’emparer du plus jeune, l’aîné resserre son emprise tout en disant agressivement :

“Non.”

Son visage vampirique apparaît et j’essaye de le calmer tout de suite avant qu’il ne puisse se déchaîner. J’ai bien trop peur qu’il fasse des dégâts à lui, aux Salvatore ou même à Klaus : 

“Calme-toi Elijah. Tu dois lâcher ton frère, Stefan va le monter dans une chambre pour qu’on puisse s’occuper de lui.”

Je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il me comprenne. Son emprise est toujours aussi forte, par contre ses jambes faiblissent. Je l’aide à s'asseoir avant qu’il ne tombe. J’entends Klaus gémir alors que son frère le tient encore plus près de lui. Pour la première fois depuis que nous les avons sortis de là, je prends la peine d’observer l’hybride. Sa peau est extrêmement grise, mouillée par la sueur. Je n’ai aucun doute qu’elle est chaude au toucher. Son corps est recouvert de plaies et même si je ne l’apprécie pas, cela me fait du mal de le voir dans cet état. Il est si faible, c’est tout le contraire du Klaus que je connais. Je peux aussi lire la douleur sur son visage et des marques apparaissent aux endroits où Elijah le tient. Malgré cela, l’hybride n’essaye pas de sortir des bras de son frère aîné et son visage est en parti caché dans la poitrine de mon mari. Je me demande bien ce qu’il faisait là-bas et ce qu’il a vécu pour le mettre dans cet état. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de faire lâcher prise à mon mari, avant qu’il ne fasse plus de mal qu’autre chose à son frère. J’essaye de lui parler : 

“Elijah, tu dois lâcher Klaus. Tu lui fais mal.”

Ma voix a l’effet inverse et Elijah se crispe plus qu’avant si c’est possible. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que Stefan était parti mais il est de retour avec des poches de sang. J’en prends une, que j’ouvre avant de la porter à la bouche du plus vieux vampire. Il réagit immédiatement et avale goulûment le liquide. Sa peau redevient plus colorée et il est de plus en plus alerte. Lorsque la poche est vidée, il regarde autour de lui. Il ne semble pas se souvenir d’être venu ici : 

“Comment ?”

Je pose une main sur sa joue : 

“Je t’expliquerai tout mais il faut que tu lâches ton frère.”

Il baisse les yeux et il se rend compte qu’il tient à Klaus à peine conscient dans ses bras. Je peux voir la culpabilité alors qu’il desserre son emprise sur son petit frère. Les marques ne guérissent pas. Les autres s’en rendent compte aussi car Elena nous tend un sac de sang. Je l’ouvre, avant de le tendre à Elijah. Il l’amène à la bouche de l’hybride qui n’en prend que quelques gorgées avant de détourner la tête. Personne ne fait de remarque, même pas Damon, signe que l’instant est grave et que Klaus est dans un sale état. Finalement c’est Elijah qui brise le silence : 

“Où sont les autres ? “

Je le rassure avec un sourire :  

“Ils arrivent.”

Enfin, je l’espère. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu d'avance, voici un nouveau chapitre.
> 
> Un grand merci à Sybiline37 pour ces commentaires :)
> 
> Bonne lecture

**POV Freya**

Je regarde le corps sans vie d’Esther. Malgré que je ne la considère plus comme ma mère depuis le jour où elle m’a abandonnée aux mains de sa cruelle soeur, je ressens une certaine tristesse. Avec l’aide de Davina et Bonnie, nous avons réussi à lui retirer ses pouvoirs magiques. Je pensais en rester là mais Finn, Kol et Rebekah sont arrivés et en ont décidé autrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle leur a fait subir pendant ces quelques jours, mais cela a été assez horrible pour qu’ils décident de mettre fin à ses jours.

Je m’inquiète car je ne vois pas Elijah avec eux et c’est la première fois que Finn perd le contrôle devant moi. Je demande donc :

“Où est Elijah ?”

Ils se regardent tous et je sens l’inquiétude augmenter en attendant leur réponse. C’est finalement Finn qui me dit : 

“Avec Niklaus.”

Niklaus est le seul frère que je n’ai pas encore rencontré. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui, surtout de sa violence et de sa cruauté. Je sais tout des trahisons, des poignards, mais j’ai aussi découvert d’autres facettes de lui. Les histoires de Kol m’ont montré un frère drôle, espiègle. Celles de Rebekah m’ont dépeint un frère protecteur envers sa petite soeur. Et à travers celles d’Elijah, j’ai pu voir l’amour d’un grand frère à l’égard de son cadet. Finn ne me parle pratiquement jamais de lui par contre. Mais Niklaus ne peut pas être si mauvais, autrement ils ne seraient pas restés près de lui pendant 1000 ans.  

Je m’apprête à poser plus de questions à Finn mais il me fait un signe de la main qui signifie qu’il m’expliquera plus tard. Nous sortons et nous dirigeons vers le manoir des Salvatore en voiture. Le trajet me paraît durer une éternité mais finalement nous arrivons devant la maison. Dès que nous franchissons la porte, je peux voir que notre arrivée était prévue puisque des sacs de sang attendent les vampires qui se jettent dessus. Je regarde autour de moi et je suis surpris de ne voir aucun de mes frères. 

Je demande alors : 

“Où est Elijah ?”

La réponse de Damon ne se fait pas attendre : 

“En haut avec Klaus, il est dans un sale état.”

Stefan donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère. Pendant que mes autres frères et soeurs se désaltèrent, je décide de rejoindre Elijah. Je monte les marches et j’entends la voix de Katherina :

“Tu dois te reposer aussi Elijah ou au moins boire un autre sac de sang.”

La réponse du brun n’est pas intelligible mais leur discussion me permet de repérer la pièce où ils se trouvent. Je rentre dans ce qu’il semble être une chambre. Je repère immédiatement Elijah qui est plus pâle que d’habitude. Néanmoins quand il remarque ma présence, il me fait un léger sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur le lit. Et c’est comme ça que je vois pour la première fois Niklaus. Et dire que je trouvais Elijah pâle auparavant, ce n’est rien comparé à l’hybride. Sa blancheur est d’autant plus frappante que la majorité de sa peau est recouverte de rouge, de bleu, de noir, de jaune, … J’ai l’impression que chaque centimètre visible de son corps est blessé. 

Malgré que la réponse soit évidente, je demande : 

“Comment va-t-il ?”

“Pas bien” est la réponse marmonnée d’Elijah. 

Je sais que rien ne peut le tuer sauf le pieu de chêne blanc, mais je reste inquiète. Je me rends compte que son état me préoccupe alors que je ne le connais même pas. Mais il reste de ma famille, une famille que j’ai toujours voulu retrouver. Avec Niklaus, nous serons tous enfin réunis et ce pour la première fois.

La voix de Katherina me sort de mes pensées : 

“Tu peux rester avec Klaus ? Je vais aller chercher des sacs de sang et Elijah va aller se coucher.”

Ce dernier s’apprête immédiatement à protester mais je le devance :

“Vas-y Elijah, je reste avec lui. Je viendrai te prévenir s’il y a du changement. Et puis une fois qu’il sera réveillé, tu seras plus utile que moi.”

Je sais qu’il a envie de rester ici avec notre frère mais il cède tout de même. Je déplace un fauteuil juste à côté du lit avant de m'asseoir près de Niklaus. Je prends le temps de l’observer et je me demande bien ce que notre mère a pu lui faire subir. Je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait que les autres me diront ce qu’il s’est passé quand ils auront récupéré. 

Je me demande bien comment il va m’accueillir. D’après ce que j’ai entendu, il est paranoïaque et donne très difficilement sa confiance. Finn pense que les débuts entre nous vont être compliqués et il m’a déconseillé de le rechercher pour cette raison. Je sais aussi que c’était pour éviter d’avoir à affronter son frère. Ils m’ont raconté ce qui s’était passé ici à Mystic Falls il y a un peu plus de 7 ans et ils ont tous peur des retrouvailles malgré qu’ils ne le disent pas. Il paraît que Niklaus est aussi violent et volatile. J’ai du mal à imaginer ça en le voyant coucher dans ce lit.  

J’entends du bruit et je me retourne pour voir Rebekah entrer avec des sacs de sang. Son regard est fixé sur notre frère. Je fronce les sourcils en lui demandant : 

“Je croyais que c’était Katherina qui devait les apporter.”

Elle hausse simplement les épaules, ne détournant jamais son regard de l’objectif alors qu’elle s’approche de lui. Elle s’assoit sur le bord de lit et pose les sacs sur la table de chevet. Elle reste plusieurs minutes à simplement observer Niklaus, sans rien dire. Je peux voir qu’elle lutte pour garder le contrôle d’elle même et finalement des larmes franchissent la barrière de ses yeux tandis qu’elle commence à sangloter. Je me dirige immédiatement vers elle et je la prends dans mes bras. Finalement entre deux hoquets, elle me dit :

“C’est de … notre faute…”

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi. Un léger mouvement attire mon regard et je vois alors les yeux bleus de Niklaus pour la première fois. 


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Finn**

Je suis allongé dans mon lit avec Sage, je réfléchis aux derniers jours tout en entendant les sanglots de Rebekah alors qu’elle dit Freya que tout est de notre faute. Et c’est vrai, tout aurait été différent si nous étions restés soudés. Notre demi-frère n’aurait pas vécu tout cela. Et malgré ce que pensent les gens, je tiens à mes frères et soeurs et Niklaus n’est pas une exception. Il y a souvent eu des désaccords entre nous. Nous avons toujours été opposés, il désobéissait aux règles, tandis que moi je les suivais à la lettre. Aucun de la fratrie ne le sait, mais au début j’avais simplement peur que notre mère ne se débarrasse de moi comme elle l’avait fait avec Freya. Et j’étais jaloux de Niklaus pour sa force de caractère. Et j’ai compris plus tard, avec l’aide d’Elijah notamment que le reste de mes frères et soeurs, en particulier Klaus et Kol, étaient jaloux de ma relation avec notre mère. Et puis plus tard, lorsque nous avons été transformés en vampires, il a pris à bras ouvert notre nouvelle condition tandis que moi je l’ai détestée J’ai haï ce que nous étions pendant de longs siècles mais Sage m’a ouvert les yeux il y a 7 ans. Sans cette malédiction, je n’aurais pas pu retrouver la femme que j’aimais après tant d’années. 

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par des cris provenant d’une pièce à côté. Je n’ai aucun doute que cela provient de Niklaus. Je me précipite vers sa chambre, tout comme le reste de la fratrie.  Les autres savent qu’ils ne doivent pas intervenir. Lorsque je pénètre dans la salle, je vois immédiatement notre demi-frère, assis dans le coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se faisant le plus petit possible. Des gémissements de douleur et de peur remplissent la pièce, tout comme l’odeur du sang. Rebekah est agenouillée devant lui, essayant de le calmer en vain. 

Tout comme dans notre prison, nous décidons que c’est Elijah qui doit essayer d’approcher Niklaus. Ils ont toujours été extrêmement proches. Notre demi-frère se tournait toujours vers son aîné quand ils étaient jeunes que ce soit pour jouer, apprendre de nouvelles choses, avoir des conseils ou même être réconforté. Et malheureusement, Niklaus a souvent dû être réconforté par le passé et presque toujours à cause de notre père. Elijah soignait ses blessures, le calmait après ses cauchemars. S’il y en a un parmi nous qui peut atteindre l’hybride en ce moment, c’est lui. 

J’ai du mal à croire que ce soit notre frère si fort, l’hybride, le grand méchant loup qui soit dans cet état. Et le pire c’est que c’est de la faute de notre mère. Je me souviens encore du moment où elle a laissé Dahlia emmener Freya quand nous étions encore des enfants mais je ne pensais pas qu’elle ferait à nouveau du mal à l’un d’entre nous. Malgré la peur qu’elle m’abandonne, j’ai fini par avoir à nouveau confiance en elle, comme tout enfant envers sa mère. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec moi, plus qu’avec mes autres frères et soeurs, et je me rends compte à présent que c’était tout simplement pour acheter mon silence. Je me demande si nous aurions eu la même relation sans l’enlèvement de Freya. 

Je n’ai pas réellement envie de laisser mes pensées divaguer vers cette question, je me concentre donc sur le présent. Niklaus est toujours dans le coin et semble plus calme tandis qu’Elijah lui parle tout bas. Si je le voulais, je pourrais entendre ses paroles mais je décide de ne pas le faire. Contrairement à Kol et Rebekah, je respecte la vie privée de mes frères et soeurs et quand quelqu’un murmure, je suppose qu’il ne veut pas être entendu. 

Il faut seulement quelques minutes de plus et Niklaus se trouve dans les bras d’Elijah encore une fois. Ils restent dans cette position pendant quelques temps, la respiration de notre demi-frère se calme, ainsi que son battement de coeur. Il ne reste que des gémissements occasionnels de douleur.

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la mienne. Sage n’est plus là et je suppose qu’elle se trouve dans le salon tout comme les autres. Je fouille rapidement dans un de mes sacs et en sort une fiole d’anti-douleur. Je ne savais pas à quoi m’attendre en arrivant ici et j’ai préféré me préparer au pire.  Demain, il faudra que l’on trouve un moyen de retirer les sorts empêchant les blessures de Niklaus de cicatriser, mais en attendant cette potion devrait l’aider.

Je retourne donc dans la chambre de mon demi-frère. Ils ont changé de position, à présent Niklaus est allongé sur le lit, appuyé contre le torse d’Elijah tandis que le reste de la fratrie les entoure. Je tends la fiole à Rebekah et je reçois un regard interrogatoire de tout le monde. Je leur réponds : 

“C’est un anti-douleur.”  

Elijah redresse Niklaus, tandis que Rebekah amène la potion à sa bouche. A notre plus grand étonnement et soulagement, il l’avale sans difficulté et quelques secondes plus tard, il est endormi. J’espère que cela l’aidera à récupérer au moins un peu et à passer une nuit calme. 

Nous restons tous autour de lui, heureux d’être tous ensemble et en vie. Nous sommes conscients de l’avoir échappé de peu, il n’aurait fallu que quelques jours de plus, peut-être même quelques heures avant que Niklaus ne craque et ne dévoile son secret. Mais ce n’est pas arrivé et cela grâce à nos femmes, maris et notre soeur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j’ai l’impression que nous sommes une vraie famille. 

Peu à peu, la pièce se vide et chacun rejoint sa chambre respective. Nous avons tous besoin de sommeil après l’épreuve que nous avons vécu. Avant de partir, je pose une main sur l’épaule d’Elijah, tout en lui disant : 

“Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose.”

“Merci Finn.”

Ma réponse n’attend pas : 

“Pas besoin de me remercier, c’est aussi mon frère.”


	11. Bonus 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,  
> Voici un chapitre bonus que j’ai écrit suite à une demande de Sybiline37. C’est pour ça que je le poste en plus des chapitres habituels. N’hésitez pas à faire des demandes pour d’autres chapitres :)  
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Freya**

Cela fait plusieurs jours depuis que mes frères et soeurs sont rentrés. Cela fait autant de temps que j’évite la chambre de Niklaus. A chaque fois que je passe devant, je le vois assis dans le coin, tremblant de peur et de douleur. Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que c’est de ma faute. Voir quelqu’un qu’il ne connaît pas à côté de lui après tout ce qu’il a certainement vécu n’était certainement pas une bonne idée. Et je ne cesse de me dire que ça aurait été différent si Elijah était resté avec lui comme il le voulait. 

Je traverse rapidement le couloir, laissant les souvenirs m’envahir comme à chaque fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci je m’arrête car j’entends la voix calme et patiente d’Elijah : 

“Tu dois boire petit frère, tu te sentiras mieux après.”

Je ne peux m’empêcher de jeter un coup d’oeil dans la chambre. Je vois Niklaus allongé contre le torse d’Elijah. Ce dernier essaye certainement de le nourrir car il a une poche de sang à la main mais le plus jeune ne semble pas la vouloir. Je suis impressionnée par le brun qui comme toujours est patient, encore plus avec ses jeunes frères et soeurs. 

Elijah sait que je suis là car il lève les yeux vers moi et me fait un signe de la main pour me dire d’entrer. Suis-je vraiment prête à rencontrer Niklaus après ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois ? Ironiquement, Finn m’avait dit que l’hybride risquait d’essayer de me faire peur, je ne pensais pas que le contraire se produirait. Elijah semble confiant en la réaction de notre frère et je lui fais confiance car c’est lui qui connaît le mieux notre frère. 

Je m’approche d’eux doucement et je vois Niklaus se tendre et se blottir plus près d’Elijah. Il cache son visage contre sa poitrine. Pour le moment, je vois uniquement un enfant ayant besoin du réconfort et de la protection de son grand frère et non le grand méchant hybride dont me parle parfois Finn et sur lequel j’entends des rumeurs. 

Le brun rapproche le plus jeune contre lui et embrasse ses cheveux avant de le rassurer : 

“Chuttt Niklaus, c’est Freya notre grande soeur. Tu es en sécurité.”

Je peux comprendre sa réaction au vu de ce que m’a dit Finn. Il a subi tellement de choses aux mains de notre mère. En plus, d’après les autres, il ne discerne pas forcément la réalité de ses hallucinations. Tout cela renforce sa paranoïa déjà très forte. Et pour lui, je suis uniquement une étrangère, une source de danger. Je ne sais pas comment agir. Est-ce-que je dois partir et revenir quand il sera plus fort ? Est-ce-que je dois m’approcher ? Rester où je suis ? 

Je regarde Elijah attendant qu’il me dise quoi faire. Mais pour le moment il est concentré sur notre petit frère. Il lui murmure des choses que je ne peux pas entendre mais cela semble fonctionner puisque Niklaus se détend légèrement même si son visage reste caché. Le vampire lève les yeux vers moi et me guide : 

“Avance lentement vers nous et viens t'asseoir de mon côté”

Je fais comme il me dit sans lâcher notre demi-frère du regard. Il se retend et son frère aîné continue de lui parler. A chacun de mes pas je me demande si c’est une bonne idée de forcer Niklaus comme ça. Elijah doit lire dans mes pensées car il me répond : 

“Il faut qu’il s’habitue à voir d’autres personnes que nous quatre. Et puis tu es de notre famille, de notre sang. Son loup sait que tu appartiens à sa meute donc il réagira certainement mieux à ta présence qu’à n’importe qui d’autre.”

Comment Elijah connaît tout ça sur son frère alors qu’ils l’ont abandonné peu de temps après qu’il ait brisé sa malédiction ? Je me rends compte alors qu’il a dû faire des recherches pendant les années de séparation. Elijah tient beaucoup plus à Niklaus qu’il ne le dit et au vu de la réaction du plus jeune, c’est réciproque. Je m’assois finalement sur le bord du lit et j’attends. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que j’attends. Une réaction de la part du blond, de l’aide de la part du brun ? Finalement et sans grand étonnement c’est le dernier qui se produit :

“Niklaus, je te présente Freya, notre grande soeur.”

Il ne réagit d’aucune façon, j’ai presque l’impression qu’il n’a pas entendu Elijah même si je sais que c’est fort improbable vu que c’est un vampire. Le brun ne se démonte pas : 

“C’est grâce à elle que nous sommes sortis.”

Il se tend à nouveau, certainement aux souvenirs de ce qu’il s’est produit là-bas. J’ai presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer mais je sais que c’est une très mauvaise idée et je ferai certainement plus de dégâts qu’autre chose. Elijah continue : 

“Et elle a neutralisé mère.”

Niklaus tourne finalement la tête vers moi et je peux voir qu’il est intrigué. J'aperçois aussi toutes les marques restant sur son visage et je suis heureuse qu’Esther ne puisse plus nuire à personne. Il me regarde pendant quelques instantes, semblant réfléchir avant de me demander d’une voix rauque :  

“C’est vrai ?”

“Oui.”

Il m’interroge immédiatement :

“Pourquoi ?”

La réponse me semble évidente alors que je lui dis : 

“Elle m’a fait beaucoup de mal, tout comme à toi.”

Il hoche simplement la tête et je sens comme une connection entre nous. Après tout, nous avons tous les deux subis des choses terribles suite aux trahisons de notre mère. 

Le silence tombe dans la chambre et rapidement je vois Niklaus lutter contre le sommeil et je sais que c’est en grande partie ma faute. Il ne doit pas se sentir totalement en sécurité. Je suis surprise de voir ses yeux passer soudainement du bleu profond habituel à l’or. Il me regarde intensément pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu’ils ne reprennent leur couleur habituelle. Il s’allonge alors complètement avant de fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration devient plus profonde alors qu’il rejoint les bras de Morphée. Je regarde Elijah, l’interrogeant silencieusement sur ce qui vient de se passer. Il me répond simplement : 

“Le loup.”

Je souris, comprenant qu’au moins une partie de Niklaus a confiance en moi. Il faudra certainement longtemps avant que ce soit plus que juste le loup, mais le simple fait qu’il s’endorme alors que je suis encore dans la pièce est une première étape.


	12. Bonus 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un chapitre bonus écrit suite à une demande de Meg-Mikaelson-D.
> 
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Klaus**

Lorsque je me réveille, la première chose que je ressens est la douleur dans tout mon corps et plus particulièrement dans ma poitrine. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis que mes frères et soeurs m'ont sorti de cet enfer. Je bouge légèrement la tête et je me rends alors compte que je suis en position assise et non allongée. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux plus être dans cette prison, Elijah et les autres sont venus me secourir. Je sens l'angoisse monter en moi à la seule pensée de me retrouver à nouveau dans ce lieu. Je regarde autour de moi et rien n'a changé. Il y a toujours ce mur rempli d'armes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Et cette porte qui ne présage rien de bon à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvre. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Bien malgré moi, mon coeur s'accélère alors que je me demande où sont passés les membres de la fratrie ? Est-ce-que notre mère nous a à nouveau capturés ? Est-ce-qu'ils sont en danger ? Et j'ai peur pour moi, je ne veux pas revivre les tortures de ces dernières années.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et je me redresse en voyant Esther entrer dans la pièce. Elle me fait un grand sourire avant de me dire :

"Tu as fait de beaux rêves chéri ?"

Alors tout ça n'était que des rêves ? Je baisse la tête, ne voulant pas lui montrer mes doutes et mes peurs. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce n'était pas réel. Je me rappelle la sécurité que je ressentais dans les bras de mon grand frère. Et surtout, ils m'avaient tous pardonné. Je sens des larmes monter dans mes yeux en réalisant qu'ils sont encore en colère contre moi.

Ma mère s'approche de moi doucement :

"Tu veux revoir tes frères et soeurs ?"

Je ne sais pas. Est-ce-que je veux les voir ? Oui bien sûr mais eux ne le veulent pas sûrement pas après tout ce que je leur ai fait subir.

"Je suis sûr que tu as très envie de les revoir."

Bien malgré moi, j'acquiesce de la tête. Je vois un sourire, qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elle s'approche de moi :

"Dis-moi où est le pieu de chêne blanc et je te promets que tu les reverras bientôt."

J'essaye de m'éloigner d'elle tout en secouant la tête. Il faut que je reste fort pour mes frères et soeurs. Ils ne doivent pas mourir par ma faute. Cela ne plaît pas à ma mère puisqu'elle soupire avant de se tourner vers le mur :

"Tant pis pour la manière douce."

Je déglutis difficilement sachant que les prochaines heures vont être douloureuses. Quelques secondes plus tard je hurle de douleur. A travers mes cris, j'entends une voix m'appeler :

"Niklaus, Niklaus réveille toi."

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement, ne me rappelant pas les avoir fermés. Je suis allongé dans le noir, dans une pièce inconnue. J'aperçois une silhouette à côté de moi. Tout mon être me crie de fuir. Je me redresse rapidement et je m'apprête à me lever lorsqu'une main m'en empêche :

"Doucement Niklaus. Tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix de mon grand frère et je me jette dans ses bras. Il me caresse le dos doucement alors que je répète :

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…"

Je sens les larmes couler à flot sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je ne cesse de présenter mes excuses à mon grand frère. Soudain, il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me force à le regarder :

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses mon frère ?"

Je baisse les yeux, ne voulant pas le regarder alors que je lui avoue en sanglotant :

"Pour tout... ce que je vous ai fait... subir : les poignards, les meurtres, …"

Il m'arrête avant que je ne puisse continuer :

"Niklaus, regarde moi."

Je refuse de croiser son regard, ne voulant pas voir la colère dans ses yeux. Sa voix est toujours aussi calme alors qu'il me redemande :

"Niklaus, regarde moi s'il te plaît."

Il ne semble pas être en colère, mais mère non plus. Ca ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de me faire du mal. Je sens la panique m'envahir à la pensée d'Esther. Ma respiration s'accélère et je me retrouve à nouveau dans l'étreinte protectrice de mon grand frère. Il attend que je me calme un peu avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

"Nous t'avons déjà pardonné Niklaus. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

Ma voix est rauque alors que je réponds :

"Seulement un rêve."

Il m'écarte légèrement de lui, avant de poser son front contre le mien et me dire :

"Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Par contre toi tu viens de faire un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité maintenant petit frère."

Je secoue la tête, ne sachant plus quoi croire. Lequel est un rêve ? Lequel est la réalité ? Est-ce encore un jeu de mère afin de me faire craquer ? Je refuse de regarder mon frère dans les yeux alors que je lui demande :

"Prouve-le moi."

"Lorsque tu avais 7 ans et moi 13, nous sommes tous les deux partis chercher des herbes dans la forêt pour mère. Kol voulait nous accompagner mais il était trop petit. Nous avons rapidement trouvé ce qu'il fallait mais toi tu ne voulais pas rentrer car père était à la maison."

Je me contracte légèrement à la pensée de Mikael et Elijah doit le sentir car il me caresse les cheveux lentement alors qu'il continue :

"Je t'ai donc amené à la cascade. Tu voulais aller dans l'eau mais il faisait trop froid. Nous nous sommes approchés de l'eau. Il y a eu un bruit derrière nous et je suis tombé dans le lac. Je t'ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne."

Je souris à ce souvenir. Cette anecdote, personne d'autre que lui et moi ne la connaît. Je sais alors que c'est vraiment lui. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il fait des cercles sur mon dos et me murmure :

"Mère est morte petit frère. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'elle, ni de personne d'autre. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Et nous resterons ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais."

Tous mes frères et soeurs m'ont pardonné et notre mère ne pourra plus jamais nous nuire. Je m'endors en sécurité dans les bras de mon grand-frère, sachant que c'est la réalité.


	13. Chapitre 11

**POV Elijah**

L'état de Niklaus s'améliore de jour en jour même si je sais qu'il ne sera jamais plus le même. L'expérience avec notre mère, ses 7 années de captivité et torture ont changé à tout jamais mon petit frère. Ces changements sont visibles au quotidien. Il sursaute très souvent, il ne supporte pas la foule, il n'aime pas être touché sauf par Rebekah ou moi, il fait des cauchemars pratiquement toutes les nuits, il ne parle pratiquement pas et j'en passe. Nous avons parlé de la possibilité de lui faire voir un psy, mais vu comment il réagit aux étrangers pour le moment, nous pensons que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Nous avons déménagé en Californie, dans une villa à la campagne. Nous avons choisi cette maison car elle est au milieu d'une grande forêt. Les bois alentours sont idéaux pour que notre frère puisse se transformer en loup mais il ne l'a pas fait pour le moment. Nous sommes aussi isolés, ce qui convient tout à fait à Niklaus dans cet état. Par contre, Kol et Rebekah se plaignent sans cesse qu'il n'y a rien à faire autour. Malgré cela, ils restent avec nous en famille. Au début, nous n'étions qu'entre frères et soeurs pour que Niklaus se sente plus à l'aise. Récemment, nos femmes et maris respectifs nous ont rejoints. Et malgré l'assurance de notre demi-frère sur le fait que ce soit très bien comme ça, je peux voir que la présence des autres est difficile à supporter parfois. Et c'est le cas actuellement.

Nous sommes tous à table, malgré que la plupart d'entre nous n'aient pas besoin de manger. C'est extrêmement bruyant, il y a des discussions animées, des rires, des disputes,... Mais moi je me concentre uniquement sur mon frère à mes côtés, je le sens de plus en plus tendu. Il s'agite sur sa chaise et si je me concentre je peux entendre son coeur battre rapidement. Il joue avec ses doigts, signe de stress pour lui. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que ça dure et mes tentatives de réconfort ont été vaines pour le moment. Je me décide finalement à agir de manière plus drastique. Je pose une main sur son épaule et lui dis doucement :

"Viens."

Il se lève sans poser de questions. Je le dirige vers la porte et soudain tout est calme. Je sais que tous les regards sont braqués sur nous. Niklaus s'arrête mais je le pousse doucement vers la sortie. Depuis son kidnapping, il déteste être le centre de l'attention alors qu'auparavant il faisait tout pour l'être. Une fois que nous avons franchi la porte, il me regarde, attendant mes instructions. Encore une fois, c'est un contraste étonnant avec l'homme qui aimait être toujours en contrôle.

Je lui dis :

"Allons faire un tour à l'extérieur."

Il hoche simplement la tête en réponse. Nous sortons et marchons quelques minutes en silence, côte à côte dans la forêt. Il est nettement plus calme que dans la salle à manger, mais je peux encore voir une certaine tension dans ses épaules. De plus, il regarde nerveusement dès qu'il y a un bruit autour de nous. C'est son quotidien maintenant mais ça me fait mal de voir mon frère si fort dans cet état.

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant mon frère."

Sa réponse est à peine un murmure et je ne l'aurais pas entendue si je n'étais pas un vampire :

"Oui."

Je me sens tellement impuissant, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Enfin si, il faudrait qu'il parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avec notre mère mais c'est un sujet extrêmement sensible. Les quelques fois où j'ai essayé de l'aborder, j'ai fait plus de mal que de bien. Il s'est totalement braqué et refermé sur lui-même. Même une crise de colère aurait été mieux que le silence et l'isolement. Mais ça me tue de le voir dans cet état et je décide encore une fois de lui tendre la perche :

"Tu sais que tu peux me parler Niklaus."

Il hausse simplement les épaules. Il n'a pas dit non, il n'est pas encore parti, c'est déjà mieux qu'auparavant. Je décide de pousser ma chance un peu plus loin. Je me place devant lui afin de le forcer à s'arrêter. Je le regarde dans les yeux alors que je lui dis doucement :

"Tu peux tout me dire frère."

Il regarde autour de nous, cherchant certainement un échappatoire. Je peux le voir lutter entre le fait de partir et de se retrouver seul ou rester et me faire face. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et je regrette immédiatement de l'avoir poussé. Son regard continue d'aller de droite à gauche, ne se fixant jamais. Il joue avec ses mains et des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux alors qu'il commence à paniquer. Je le prends immédiatement dans mes bras, le rassurant :

"Chut mon frère. Je ne voulais pas te pousser, je suis désolé."

Il faut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne commence à se calmer. J'essaye de m'écarter de lui mais il ne veut pas me lâcher. Quand il le fait finalement, il baisse son regard vers le sol avant de murmurer :

"Je suis désolé 'Lijah."

Cette simple phrase montre à quel point Niklaus a changé. Auparavant jamais il ne se serait excusé. Et depuis notre enfance, je peux compter sur les doigts de la main les fois où il a utilisé mon surnom. J'essaye de me concentrer sur le présent et le futur et non sur le passé lorsque je lui dis :

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Niklaus. Mais cela te ferait du bien de parler. Si tu ne veux pas le faire avec l'un d'entre nous, tu peux aller voir quelqu'un d'autre."

Sa réponse est immédiate :

"Non."

Je n'argumente pas plus, je ne veux pas à nouveau le faire paniquer. Nous continuons à avancer dans les bois, côte à côte. Je garde une main sur son dos, cela semble le rassurer un minimum. Soudain il s'arrête et prend une profonde inspiration avant de lever les yeux vers moi et de me dire :

"Je vais tout te dire 'Lijah."


	14. Chapitre 12

**POV Kol**

Nous sommes tous dans le salon, excepté Nik qui est je ne sais où, à faire je ne sais quoi. Je m’ennuie, comme d’habitude. Il n’y a rien à faire dans cette maison, ni autour. Et dès que je trouve quelque chose d’amusant à faire, j’ai Finn, Elijah ou Freya sur le dos, ils ne sont vraiment pas drôles. Heureusement que Davina est ici avec moi maintenant, au moins je peux pratiquer certaines activités loin de mes frères et soeurs. Mais les filles ont décidé de faire une sortie shopping de plusieurs jours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles ont le droit de partir alors que je dois rester ici.  

Je pousse un profond soupir avant de me plaindre : 

“Je m’ennuie.”

Personne ne réagit. Je soupire à nouveau bruyamment, essayant d’attirer l’attention de quelqu’un sur moi. Cela ne fonctionne toujours pas, je prends donc un coussin qui est à côté de moi avant de le lancer sur Stefan qui est en train de lire. 

Comme d’habitude, c’est Elijah qui me gronde : 

“Kol…”

Je rétorque immédiatement : 

“Mais je m’ennuie. Pourquoi on est obligé de rester ici ?”

Il serre l’arrête de son nez et je sais que je l’énerve. Il ferme son livre avant de me regarder pour me répondre : 

“Pour la centième fois Kol, nous restons pour Niklaus. Il a besoin d’aide et nous allons lui apporter ce soutien comme une vraie famille.”

On en revient toujours à Nik. Pourquoi est-ce-que tout doit toujours tourner autour de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux pour une fois ? Il a pourri ma vie à tant de reprises en me poignardant que j’ai bien mérité de la vivre comme je l’entends à présent. Puis ça fait deux semaines qu’il va mieux, depuis le repas que lui et Elijah ont quitté précipitamment. 

Je réponds donc :

“Il va mieux. Puis il n’a pas besoin de nous et encore moins de nous tous. Tu peux rester avec lui si tu veux mais moi j’en ai marre d’être ici.”   

Je quitte la pièce et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je commence à faire ma valise. Quand Davina reviendra, nous partirons. Une fois cela fait, je m’allonge sur mon lit. J’essaye de me concentrer sur notre prochaine destination mais mes pensées reviennent toujours à Nik. Je dois bien avouer que j’ai eu peur quand on l’a trouvé. Je ne l’avais jamais vu dans cet état. J’ai cru qu’on allait le perdre mais il a rebondi comme toujours. Et cela me réconforte sur le fait que malgré ce que pense les autres, il n’a pas besoin de nous. Il a vécu pratiquement un siècle, seul, il peut le refaire sans soucis. Et puis, moi je n’oublie pas les coups de poignards contrairement aux autres. 

Des bruits étranges provenant du rez-de-chaussé me sortent de mes pensées. J’utilise ma vitesse vampirique, espérant que les filles sont rentrées plus tôt que prévu. Je suis étonné de voir que c’est Nik qui est en train de sortir, une valise à la main. Je lui demande :

“Tu vas où ?”

Je le vois légèrement sursauter et je suis surpris qu’il ne m’ait pas entendu avant. Il ne se retourne pas quand il me répond :

“Je pars.”

Des bruits à l’étage m’indiquent que les autres ne vont pas tarder à descendre. Je me demande bien pourquoi Nik part. Est-ce-que je suis vraiment intéressé d’avoir la réponse ?  Après tout, s’il s’en va, je peux aussi quitter ce trou perdu. Néanmoins je le questionne : 

“Et tu vas faire quoi dehors à part avoir une crise de panique ?”

Je sens le regard noir d’Elijah et Finn sur moi et je vois Nik baisser la tête ainsi que les épaules. Ok ce n’était peut-être pas le truc à dire. Mais bon c’est la vérité. La seule sortie dans une foule que nous avons faite, s’est soldée par une crise de panique. Mais c’était il y a plus d’un mois. Je suis étonné qu’il ne réponde pas à ma pique, qu’il ne me dise pas qu’il va mieux et qu’il peut très bien se débrouiller seul. La porte est encore ouverte et il est toujours dos à nous. J’ai l’impression que le silence dure depuis une éternité lorsqu’Elijah prend la parole : 

“Pourquoi tu veux partir mon frère ?”

Il n’a pas l’air de vouloir répondre. Je commence à faire demi-tour laissant les deux aînés gérer notre demi-frère lorsque Nik brise à nouveau le silence dans un murmure : 

“Je ne suis qu’un fardeau… Je vous empêche de vivre votre vie.”

Il n’a pas tort sur le second point et avant que je ne puisse ouvrir ma bouche, Elijah lui répond : 

“Ce n’est pas vrai Niklaus.”

Un peu quand même, j’ai l’impression d’être passé d’une prison à l’autre, d’abord aux mains de ma mère et ensuite ici. S’il veut partir, pourquoi l’en empêcher ? Et j’ai ma réponse lorsqu’il se tourne vers nous. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je peux y lire une palette d’émotions : tristesse, doute, peur, … Tout cela est inhabituel, tout comme son manque de confiance lorsqu’il nous répond : 

“Vous ne m’auriez jamais pardonné s’il n’y avait pas eu… tout ça.”

Il fait un geste de la main sur la dernière partie, incapable de mettre en mots les événements des derniers mois, voire années. Nous ne savons toujours pas combien de temps il a été fait prisonnier. Des larmes coulent abandonnement sur ses joues alors que des sanglots lui déchirent la poitrine.  Et je vois enfin ce qu’essaye de me faire comprendre Elijah depuis des jours : Nik est loin d’avoir récupéré. C’est seulement une façade qu’il met, même devant nous. Il a peur qu’au moment où il aura récupéré, nous le laisserons seul à nouveau et il préfère partir de lui même, alors qu’il n’est pas prêt. 

Je remarque seulement qu’Elijah a bougé et tient Nik dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois, je ne ressens aucune jalousie à leur proximité, simplement de la peine face à la souffrance et la détresse de mon frère. Jamais je n’aurais cru utiliser ces deux mots pour décrire l’hybride et pourtant c’est tout ce que je vois à présent. Et je me sens en colère, en colère contre moi-même pour avoir blessé d’avantage Nik. Je ‘l’ai repoussé au moment où il a le plus besoin de notre soutien. 

Tout comme Finn, je ne sais pas quoi faire alors qu’Elijah guide Nik à sa chambre. Je remarque alors sa valise abandonnée à l’entrée. Je la prends et la monte pour la rendre à son propriétaire. Lorsque je rentre dans la pièce, mon demi-frère est allongé sur son lit et Elijah est penché sur lui, une main posé sur sa joue. Il lui murmure : 

“Je reviens.”

Je le regarde partir, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je m’apprête à quitter la chambre à mon tour lorsque Nik m’appelle. Je me retourne vers lui, me demandant bien ce qu’il veut me dire. Il joue avec un fil qui dépasse de la couverture alors qu’il me dit :

“J’ai entendu votre conversation de cet après-midi.”

Je mords ma lèvre, attendant la suite qu’il me donne finalement :

“Tu peux partir si tu veux. Tu n’es pas obligé de rester là à cause de moi.”

Rien que sa voix me fait de la peine, sans parler des mots prononcés. Je m’approche de lui, je pourrais le toucher en tendant simplement le bras mais je ne le fais pas, sachant qu’il ne l’apprécierait pas. Je lui réponds : 

“Je ne le fais pas à cause de toi mais pour toi. C’est ce que fait la famille après tout.”

Nik lève les yeux vers moi avec un léger sourire. Je lui rends avant de partir, n’appréciant guère les effusions de sentiments. Dans le couloir, je croise Elijah et lui demande : 

“Je pensais qu’il t’avait parlé pendant votre promenade.”

Je peux voir de la tristesse alors qu’il me répond : 

“Il voulait le faire mais il en a été incapable.”

Je me rends compte à quel point je me suis trompé sur Nik ces derniers jours. Je m’en veux de l’avoir fait souffrir et de l’avoir pratiquement poussé à partir. A présent, je serai là pour lui, comme il a été là pour moi durant mon enfance. Promis je serai sage… au moins demain.  


	15. Chapitre 13

**POV Rebekah**

J’ai volé une voiture pour rentrer au manoir. Nous sommes parties entre filles depuis seulement 2 jours mais je n’ai pas trop la tête à faire du shopping et ça doit bien être la première fois. Je n’arrête pas de penser à Nik et je n’arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose. J’ai eu tellement peur pour lui quand je l’ai vu dans cette pièce, brisé comme jamais. Et pourtant j’étais là pendant les 52 années où il a souffert de la malédiction des chasseurs. Il s’en est remis à l’époque mais je ne suis pas sûre qu’il le fasse aujourd’hui. Ce qui me fait peur actuellement, c’est qu’il reconstruit lentement les murs autour de lui et de son coeur alors qu’il n’est pas encore guéri. Je sais que ce ne sont que des façades qu’il met en place pour nous et surtout à cause de nous. Il a peur d’être à nouveau blessé, à nouveau abandonné. 

Je m’en veux tellement car c’est notre faute si notre mère l’a kidnappé. Si nous ne l’avions pas abandonné, il n’aurait pas eu à l’affronter tout seul. Même si nous ne savons toujours pas comment elle l’a capturé, je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait qu’en restant ensemble, nous aurions été plus forts et surtout capables de battre Esther. Et c’est notre faute à présent s’il se sent obligé de cacher ses faiblesses. Il croit que nous utiliserons tout dérapage contre lui dans le futur. 

J’arrive enfin à la maison et je suis surprise que tout soit silencieux. Je me dirige vers le salon et je vois Kol allongé sur le canapé mangeant une pomme tout en regardant la télé. Sans détourner ses yeux de l’écran, il me demande : 

“Davina est rentrée ?”

Pas de bonjour ? Je ne suis pas étonnée mais bon j’ai toujours espoir qu’on redevienne une vraie famille. Je lui réponds : 

“Non. Où sont les autres ?”

“En train de surveiller Nik. Il a essayé de fuguer hier soir. Où est Davina ?”

Quoi Nik a essayé de partir ? Ca ne semble pas perturber outre mesure Kol et ça m’énerve. Je résiste à l’envie de lui jeter un vase dans la figure car j’ai besoin d’explication : 

“Pourquoi il a fait ça ?”

“Où est Davina ?”

Je serre les poings, sentant ma patience diminuer rapidement comme à chaque fois que Kol est dans la pièce. Il est très drôle par moment mais qu’est ce qu’il peut être énervant aussi.

Je lui redemande des explications d’une voix exigeante et lui dit que je répondrai à sa question qu’une fois qu’il aura fait de même avec la mienne. Il me raconte alors les événements d’hier soir. Je n’ai aucun doute qu’il brode autour et qu’il retire certaines parties de l’histoire mais j’ai l’ensemble. Nik a voulu partir hier car il se sent de trop ici et il a fini par craquer. 

Je m’apprête à sortir du salon pour rejoindre la chambre de mon demi-frère lorsque Kol m’interpelle : 

“Tu n’as pas oublié quelque chose chère soeur ?”

Je fais mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

“Davina a voulu rester avec les autres. Ca lui fait du bien d’être loin de toi.”

Je sors immédiatement de la pièce et j’entends un bruit de verre brisé. Je souris en disant tout haut :

“Manquée Kol. Faudra être plus rapide la prochaine fois.”

Je souris, ça fait du bien d’être à la maison. Ma joie diminue en me rappelant les événements qui m’ont poussée à rentrer plus tôt. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Nik et lorsque je rentre dans la pièce, je le trouve lui et Elijah profondément endormis sur le lit. Le plus jeune est blotti contre son aîné, comme les premiers jours après notre libération. Il a subitement arrêté de le faire après que Katherina soit arrivée. Je suppose qu’il ne voulait pas être de trop et qu’Elijah lui en veuille de l’empêcher de passer du temps avec sa femme. Le brun remue un peu et je sais que je l’ai réveillé. Il ouvre les yeux, se redresse légèrement et fait le tour de la pièce rapidement avec ses yeux. Lorsqu’il les pose sur moi, il se détend et se rallonge. Nik bouge un peu dans son sommeil mais autrement il n’y a aucune réaction de sa part. 

Je viens m'asseoir près d’eux et Elijah me demande : 

“Déjà rentrée petite soeur ?”

Je hausse les épaules avant de lui répondre :

“Je n’avais pas vraiment la tête à ça.”

Un hochement de tête de sa part me montre qu’il comprend. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, je parle régulièrement avec Elijah de la guérison de Nik. Nous sommes tout les deux d’accord pour dire qu’il lui reste un long chemin à parcourir. Nous espérions que ce temps seul avec nos frères, loin de toute l’agitation habituelle, l’aide. Je demande à notre aîné : 

“Comment va-t-il réellement ? T’a-t-il parlé ?”

Il soupire, ce qui répond à ma question. Il veut m’en dire plus mais Nik commence à s’agiter dans son sommeil. Il ne fait aucun doute qu’il est plongé dans un cauchemar. Elijah le rapproche de lui et passe une main dans cheveux. Je pose ma main sur dos et fait des cercles essayant de le calmer. Mais rien n’y fait et quelques secondes plus tard Nik se redresse le lit et se penche sur le côté pour vomir. Nous le soutenons et lui parlons pendant tout ce temps. Lorsqu’il a terminé, je vais chercher une de nos femmes de ménage pour qu’elle nettoie.

Quand je rentre à nouveau dans la pièce, Nik est assis dans le lit loin d’Elijah. Il essaye de garder la face mais je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il est terrifié par son cauchemar, sa respiration est toujours erratique et ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Notre frère aîné tente de le toucher mais le plus jeune s’éloigne de lui en murmurant : 

“Je vais bien.” 

Nous ne sommes pas dupes, il est loin d’aller bien. N’ayant pas beaucoup de temps et sachant qu’il ne voudra pas être vu aussi faible par une autre personne que sa famille, je leur dis : 

“La femme de ménage ne va pas tarder à arriver.”

Nik tente de se lever et trébuche. Elijah et moi nous précipitons pour le retenir. Le brun prend le blond dans ses bras et se déplace à vitesse vampirique dans une autre chambre. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes pour arriver mais je suis surprise par la scène que je vois en entrant dans la pièce. Nik est blotti dans les bras d’Elijah. Son visage est caché dans sa poitrine et ses mains serrent le tee-shirt du brun. Notre demi-frère pleure silencieusement tandis que notre aîné passe une main dans ses cheveux et l’autre sur son dos. Le contraste avec la scène précédente est frappant. J’ai plus l’impression de voir un enfant terrifié par un cauchemar plutôt qu’un hybride vieux de 1000 ans. Nous échangeons un regard avec Elijah et nous nous mettons d’accord. Cela ne peut plus durer, Nik doit nous parler. Il ne pourra pas guérir tant qu’il ne l’aura pas fait.

Je m’assois sur le lit et j’essaye aussi d’apporter du réconfort à notre frère avec des paroles et des gestes de réconfort. Après plusieurs minutes, il se calme et commence à se détendre. Il murmure doucement : 

“Je suis désolé.”

Elijah le force à se redresser avant de lui répondre doucement : 

“Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser pour ça mon frère. Tu as le droit de montrer tes émotions et de pleurer. Il n’y a absolument aucune honte à cela.” 

Et il continue d’une voix plus autoritaire : 

“Mais il faut que tu nous parles. Maintenant !”


	16. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, il y a des pensées suicidaires dans ce chapitre. Si vous n’aimez pas, ne lisez pas.  
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Klaus**

La honte, c’est ce qu’ils doivent tous ressentir en me regardant. Je suis brisé, notre mère m’a cassé en milles morceaux. Je pleure pour rien, je ne contrôle plus mes émotions, je dors mal quand Elijah n’est pas avec moi, … Et j’ai peur tout le temps. Dès que quelqu’un approche, je pense que notre mère arrive pour me blesser à nouveau. Dès que quelqu’un me touche, je sens Esther planter un poignard dans mon corps. Dès que quelqu’un me parle, j’entends cette sorcière essayer de me faire craquer, m’affirmant que mes frères et soeurs ne veulent plus de moi. 

Et si c’était vrai ? Après tout, ils m’ont bien laissé dans cette maison, seul. Je sais qu’ils ne pourront jamais me pardonner mes fautes, je les ai bien trop fait souffrir. Je voulais simplement les protéger de nos parents et rassembler notre famille. Mais je me suis trompé, ils n’avaient pas besoin de moi. Ces dernières semaines m’ont montré à quel point ils sont heureux maintenant. Ils ont tous trouvé l’amour, la stabilité, le bonheur pour la première fois. Ils sont une famille mais je n’en fais pas parti. Après tout, je ne suis pas un Mikaelson, je ne suis que leur demi-frère, un bâtard issu d’une aventure de notre mère. Si je n’étais pas né, Henrick serait encore en vie et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ils seraient sûrement morts à l’heure qui est, mais ils auraient été heureux. Sans moi… 

Ils n’ont pas besoin de moi et je suis de trop. Je sais qu’actuellement je ne suis qu’un fardeau pour eux. Plus tard, je serai un obstacle à leur bonheur. Je préfère partir maintenant, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard et que je ne leur fasse du mal d’une manière ou d’une autre. Ils ne remarqueront sûrement même pas mon absence. Et s’ils le font, ils s’en remettront vite et ils pourront reprendre leur cours de leur vie normal, sans moi. 

Ma décision une fois prise, je mets rapidement quelques affaires dans un sac, principalement des vêtements. Je n’ai rien besoin d’autre. Je n’ai plus aucune envie de dessiner, notre mère m’a même enlevé ça. Mes pensées errent comme toujours vers ma captivité. Esther ne voulait qu’une seule information, l’emplacement du pieu de chêne blanc. C’est l’unique arme capable de tuer un Originel, de mettre fin à ma vie. Et si je l’utilisais sur moi, je mettrai fin à mon tourment et je protégerai mes frères et soeurs. Ce pieu est la clé de tous mes problèmes. Et pour la première fois depuis mon enlèvement, je me sens confiant. Je sais que j’ai pris la bonne décision. 

Avant de sortir de ma chambre, j’écoute les bruits autour de moi. Tout est calme. C’est le cas depuis que les filles sont parties. Je descends lentement les escaliers, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, de n’alerter personne de mon départ. Je ne sais pas si je suis effrayé par le fait qu’ils m’empêchent de partir ou qu’ils ne fassent rien. Au fond de mon coeur, j’espère qu’ils se préoccupent encore un peu de moi mais je sais que ce n’est pas le cas. Leur départ il y a toutes ces années m'a prouvé le contraire, tout comme les 7 ans de bonheur qu’ils ont vécus pendant que je souffrais le martyr aux mains de notre mère. 

Lorsque j’ouvre la porte, je me dis que le plus dur est fait, qu’il ne me reste plus qu’à voyager jusqu’à l’emplacement du pieu et ensuite le planter dans ma poitrine. J’épargnerai de la souffrance à tout un tas de gens comme ça, je ne ferai plus souffrir personne et surtout pas ma famille.    

Lorsque je m’apprête à franchir la porte, la voix de Kol m’arrête. Et quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouve en train de pleurer. Je me blottis contre Elijah, appréciant son réconfort certainement pour la dernière fois de ma vie. Je partirai demain, mes plans ne doivent pas changer.

 

***********************************

 

Le lendemain, pour ma plus grande honte, je me retrouve à nouveau en train de pleurer dans les bras de mon grand frère. J’ai essayé de résister mais j’en ai été incapable. Si Mikael était là, je n’ose même pas imaginer ce qu’il dirait. Certainement que je ne suis qu’un faible. Je me force à me calmer avant de présenter mes excuses à Rebekah et Elijah. Ce dernier me redresse pour lui faire face. Je refuse de le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu’il me dit : 

“Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser pour ça mon frère. Tu as le droit de montrer tes émotions et de pleurer. Il n’y a absolument aucune honte à cela.” 

Je sursaute lorsque son ton se durcit : 

“Mais il faut que tu nous parles. Maintenant !”

Je lutte, j’essaye de résister. Ces années de captivité sont mon poids à porter. Si je tiens ma langue aujourd’hui, j’emporterai ce terrible secret dans ma tombe. Je ne veux pas être plus un fardeau pour eux que je ne le suis à présent. Comment ils réagiront face aux actes cruels d’Esther ? Comment leur dit qu’elle prenait un malin plaisir à me blesser avec des objets tous plus cruels les uns des autres ? Qu’elle expérimentait toute sorte de poisons et de drogues sur moi ? Que parfois je ne pouvais simplement pas bouger et que d’autre fois j’avais l’impression que mon sang était comme de la lave ? Qu’elle aimait jouer avec mon esprit et que c’était eux qui venaient me torturer par moment ? Qu’elle se transformait parfois en Henrick me suppliant de lui dire tout ce que je savais pour qu’il puisse revenir avec nous ? Que j’étais tellement faible que je laissais le loup prendre ma place ? 

Puis comment leur dire que j’étais prêt à tout dire à notre mère seulement pour que la douleur s’arrête ? Que je préférais mourir et les faire tuer que de vivre à nouveau ces expériences ? Que s’ils n’étaient pas arrivés, ils n’auraient sûrement pas vécu une semaine de plus ? Que j’étais trop faible pour résister ?  

Comment leur avouer que je sais ce qu’ils ressentent et qu’ils ont raison d’avoir honte de moi ? Que je n’en peux plus de lutter pour vivre ? Que je veux mourir ? 

Et sans que je ne le veuille, le barrage de mes lèvres cédent et je leur dis tout, absolument tout.


	17. Bonus 3

**Notes de l’auteur :**

Voici un nouveau chapitre bonus suite à une idée de  [ Sybiline37 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybiline37/pseuds/Sybiline37) et  [ Meg-Mikaelson-D ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Meg-Mikaelson-D) . 

Bonne lecture

* * *

 

**POV Klaus**

Je me suis isolé dans un des salons, loin de l’agitation. Je lis tranquillement, Elijah est assis pas loin de moi. Depuis ma tentative de fuite et notre discussion, il ne quitte que rarement mon côté. Secrètement je lui en suis reconnaissant même si je ne lui avouerai jamais. Je me sens de plus en plus fort chaque jour autant physiquement que mentalement et je sais que c’est grâce au soutien de ma famille, en particulier Elijah et Rebekah. Nous sommes enfin tous réunis et ce pour la première fois depuis 1000  ans. 

L’aînée de notre fratrie entre dans le salon à son tour. Nous n’avons pas réellement pu faire connaissance et je l’évite depuis notre première rencontre. Je n’en ai que de vagues souvenirs mais je sais que j’ai honte de mon comportement. Non mais sérieusement, me cacher dans les bras de mon grand frère, je n’avais pas fait ça depuis que j’étais un enfant. En tout cas, pas en public. 

Je fais semblant de regarder mon livre, espérant que Freya ne s’attarde pas trop longtemps dans la pièce. Manque de chance pour moi, elle n’a pas l’air de vouloir partir de si tôt. Elle parle avec Elijah et je me force à replonger dans mon livre, essayant de faire abstraction de leur discussion. Lorsque je m’apprête à tourner une page, j’entends mon frère aîné m’appeler : 

“Niklaus.”

Je lève les yeux et me rends compte que lui et Freya me regardent. Je demande donc à mon frère : 

“Oui ?”

“Freya essaie d’attirer ton attention depuis plusieurs minutes.”

Je ferme mon livre et me force à être courtois avec celle qui a neutralisé notre mère. De plus elle n’y ait pour rien si je me suis ridiculisé : 

“Que puis-je pour toi ma chère soeur ?”

Elle me répond immédiatement avec un sourire : 

“Je voulais te proposer d’aller faire un tour en forêt. Le temps est idéal aujourd’hui.”

Je regarde mon frère, inquiet d’être seul avec elle. Il me fait un sourire encourageant et mon loup est joyeux de pouvoir passer du temps avec le nouveau membre de sa meute. Je le sens excité à cette perspective. Je prends mon courage à deux mains alors que je lui réponds :

“Oui si tu veux.”

Je me lève, prêt à partir. Autant en finir le plus vite possible. Nous descendons et je mets les mains derrière le dos alors que nous marchons côte à côte. Un silence pesant s’installe entre nous. Aucun de nous ne le brise, ne sachant pas quoi raconter à l’autre. Après tout, nous sommes uniquement des inconnus. Elle connaît bien le reste de mes frères et soeurs qui ont sûrement raconté des histoires sur moi, et pas que des bonnes à mon avis. Pas que je leur en veuille, après tout ce que je leur ai fait, ça serait totalement justifié. Et moi je ne connais rien de sa vie. Le silence devient de plus en plus pesant et je décide de le briser n’en pouvant plus :

“Non que je ne sois pas heureux que tu sois ici, mais comment tu peux encore être en vie 1000 ans après ?”

Elle me raconte tout alors son enfance, notre tante Dahlia, le sortilège et même la perte de son bébé. Je l’écoute sans la juger, heureux simplement d’écouter pour une fois et de ne pas avoir à parler. Autant j’adore Elijah et Rebekah, autant ils m’énervent à vouloir me faire parler de ce qu’il s’est passé. 

Au fil des histoires de Freya, je me rends compte que nous avons beaucoup en commun : une enfance malheureuse, des choix qui ont été pris pour nous (dormir pendant un siècle pour elle, le vampirisme pour moi), une volonté farouche de protéger notre famille coûte que coûte. Mais je me rends compte que moi j’ai eu un réel avantage par rapport à Freya, j’ai grandi et j’ai passé 10 siècles entouré de certains de mes frères et soeurs. Je n’étais pratiquement jamais seul face au danger. L’unique moment où j’ai connu ça, c’était durant les 7 dernières années. 

Lorsque nous faisons demi-tour pour rentrer, elle me dit :

“Merci de m’avoir écoutée.

\- Je t’en prie, c’était avec plaisir.”

Et je me rends compte que c’est vrai. Elle m’a ouvert les yeux sur plusieurs choses et je suis heureux de ne plus être le centre de l’attention, même si cela ne dure qu’une heure. Elle ouvre la bouche et je vois qu’elle hésite à me demander quelque chose. Je lui dis donc en plaisantant : 

“Vas-y pose ta question, je ne vais pas te mordre.”

Elle rit légèrement, hésite quelques instants avant de me demander : 

“Comment Esther a t’elle pu te capturer ? Après tout, tu es l’être le plus puissant.”

C’est la première à me poser la question. J’ai évité d’en parler à mes autres frères et soeurs, ne voulant pas être jugé. Puis j’ai honte des émotions que je ressentais à ce moment là et surtout de m’être fait avoir par notre mère. Mais Freya est encore une inconnue et puis après tout ce qu’elle m’a dit sur elle, je lui dois bien ça. Je commence donc à lui raconter :

 

**_Il y a 7 ans_ **

_ Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que mes frères et soeurs aient osé m’abandonner. Ils le payeront. Je monte dans mon atelier, furieux contre eux. Je prends rapidement un pinceau et je commence à peindre une nouvelle toile. Les couleurs principales seront certainement le rouge et le noir, comme toujours quand je suis en colère. Cela fait des siècles que j’essaye de protéger ma fratrie de leur père et voilà comment ils me remercient. Ils s’en vont, m’abandonnent comme si je n’étais qu’un vulgaire chien. Ils m’accusent de tous les maux, de ne pas avoir pu trouver le bonheur à mes côtés, d’avoir été poignardés mais ce ne sont que des sacrifices nécessaires pour vivre tous ensemble en paix.  _

_ Soudain je sens une odeur bizarre dans l’air. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant sa source. Et rapidement mon nez et ma bouche commencent à brûler. Je reconnais alors l’odeur, un mélange de verveine et de tue-loup. Je me précipite en bas et je me rends compte que tout le manoir en est rempli. J’essaye de sortir par la porte, puis par les fenêtres mais aucune sortie ne s’ouvre. Je me sens de plus en plus faible et finalement je me retrouve allongé par terre, incapable de bouger.  _

_ Une silhouette s’approche de moi et j’écarquille les yeux en la reconnaissant :  _

_ “Mère ? _

_ \- Bonjour mon chéri”  _   
  
  


Après ces discussions avec Freya, je sais ce qu’il me reste à faire pour que notre famille soit à nouveau une vraie famille. Dès que nous rentrons, je localise mes frères et soeurs dans le salon. Je les rejoins rapidement avec Freya sur les talons. Lorsque j’entre dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournent sur nous. Je déglutis difficilement. Je déteste être le centre de l’attention. Pendant les 7 dernières années, cela ne signifiait uniquement que de la douleur et rien d’autre. Je ferme les yeux une seconde pour me donner du courage avant de regarder un point fixe, refusant de croiser le regard de quiconque. Ce que je compte faire, je ne l’ai pratiquement jamais fait en 1000 ans d’existence. Je commence : 

“Je voulais vous parler à tous. Je…”

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour essayer de trouver du courage avant de continuer : 

“Je tenais à présenter mes excuses à tous mes frères et soeurs pour le mal que je leur ai fait. Je suis désolé pour les poignards, les trahisons et de vous avoir empêcher de trouver le bonheur. Je sais que j’ai été un tyran pendant près de mille ans et je vais tout faire pour changer aujourd’hui. Je ne vous mérite pas et je ne mérite certainement pas que vous m’ayez sorti de là-bas. Et je ne vous en serai  jamais assez reconnaissant, tout comme d’avoir passé les derniers siècles à mes côtés.” 

Je n’attends aucune réponse de leur part et je fais demi-tour pour quitter la pièce. Soudain Rebekah apparaît devant moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je sens Elijah faire de même derrière moi et rapidement toute la fratrie se retrouve dans un calin de groupe. J’entends la voix de mon grand frère me murmurer à mon oreille : 

“Tout est pardonné et nous resterons ensemble : Pour toujours et à jamais.”


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici l'épilogue, je posterai des chapitres bonus à la suite en précisant où ils se placent.
> 
> Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et lu cette histoire

******POV Elijah**

Cela fait un mois que Niklaus nous a enfin avoué ce qu’il ressentait. Dire que j’ai été choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Je ne pensais pas ma mère capable de tels actes de cruauté, encore moins à l’encontre d’un de ses enfants. Mais ce n’est pas la pire des parties, ça non. J’ai cru me briser quand il nous a dit qu’il avait l’impression de ne plus faire partie de cette famille, qu’il n’était qu’un fardeau pour nous et qu’il voulait se tuer. Je revois le choc sur le visage de Rebekah à ces paroles et je ressens encore ma gorge se serrer. Comment a-t-il pu croire un seul instant qu’il était de trop dans cette famille et que nous voulions qu’il meurt ? A chaque fois que je pense à cette journée, ma haine envers notre mère augmente considérablement. Elle a brisé mon petit frère et elle a utilisé sa paranoïa et ses peurs les plus profondes contre lui.

Il a fallu beaucoup de temps et de conversations pour lui faire comprendre le contraire. Et je sais qu’il a toujours des moments de doute. Je lui ai fait promettre de venir me voir à chaque fois que ça arrivait. Il l’a fait à plusieurs reprises durant le mois et cela arrive de moins en moins souvent. Je le sens reprendre confiance en lui et comme nous l’espérions tous le fait d’avoir parlé l’a beaucoup aidé. Certes il n’a pas toujours le contrôle de ses émotions, il fait encore des cauchemars et il n’aime pas sortir dans la foule. Mais il sursaute beaucoup moins et nous faisons régulièrement des promenades dans les bois alentours.

Il a même recommencé à peindre cette semaine et je pense que nous devons cette dernière victoire à Caroline. Stefan l’a invitée à venir passer quelques jours ici et depuis son arrivée, Niklaus et elle se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Elle met les derniers pansements sur ses plaies et elle lui change les idées.

Nous sommes actuellement tous réunis à table. Tout le monde est détendu. Niklaus parle avec les autres et notamment Caroline qui est à côté de lui. Ils filtrent gentiment, je ne pense pas qu’il soit encore capable de s’engager dans une relation et la jeune vampire en a conscience. Le chemin de la guérison n’est pas encore terminé mais il est en bonne voie.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le rire de Niklaus, un son mélodieux que je n’ai pas entendu depuis 7 ans.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un nouveau chapitre bonus suite à une idée de Sybiline37.
> 
> Je posterai certainement le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ce weekend. Ce sera une suite pour Abandon.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**POV Elijah**

Le dîner d'hier tous ensemble a fait beaucoup de bien à mon frère. Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas autant vu sourire. Je viens de me doucher et je descends pour prendre un café et lire un journal sur la terrasse comme tous les matins. En sortant de la maison, je suis étonné de voir que Niklaus est déjà debout, en train d'observer la forêt qui nous entoure. Je m'approche de lui, en faisant du bruit exprès pour ne pas lui faire peur, avant de le saluer :

"Bonjour mon frère."

Seul un léger mouvement de tête m'indique qu'il m'a entendu. Je fronce les sourcils avant de lui demander :

"Tu vas bien Niklaus ?"

Encore une fois, il ne répond pas verbalement et hausse simplement les épaules. Je m'approche immédiatement de lui, inquiet. Il n'est pas rare qu'il y ait des hauts et des bas dans son processus de guérison mais dernièrement il faisait de gros progrès. Ce silence soudain est étonnant et inquiétant. Je pose ma main sur la nuque de Niklaus avant de demander :

"Qu'il-y-a-t il ?"

Il baisse la tête avant de murmurer :

"Rien."

Je me mets devant lui, avant de relever sa tête en posant des doigts sous son menton. Je le regarde dans les yeux avant de lui ordonner gentiment :

"Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas petit frère."

Il évite à nouveau mon regard alors qu'il me répond :

"Je veux me transformer en loup mais…"

Je sais qu'il ne faut pas trop que je le pousse, il me dira ce qu'il veut me dire en temps et en heure. Je lui demande calmement ne sachant pas s'il va me répondre :

"Mais quoi ?"

Un silence s'installe entre nous pendant plusieurs minutes. Je comprends que je n'aurai pas de réponses maintenant. Je fais une légère pression avec mon pouce sur sa nuque, avant de retirer ma main. Je commence à m'éloigner mais sa voix m'arrête :

"J'ai peur."

Je reprends ma place initiale derrière lui, attendant qu'il me réponde. Ce qu'il ne fait pas immédiatement, alors je le pousse à nouveau gentiment :

"De quoi as-tu peur mon frère ?"

Il baisse les yeux et regarde ses pieds, soupire avant de répondre :

"De ne pas avoir le contrôle et d'avoir mal. Je sais que c'est bête de ma part et je t'ai assez embêter avec mes problèmes sans en créer d'autres."

Je me replace devant lui, tout en gardant ma main sur sa nuque avant de lui expliquer :

"Après ce que tu as vécu, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies peur de ça Niklaus. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour la douleur mais je resterai avec toi tout le temps petit frère. Et …"

J'attends qu'il lève les yeux vers moi avant de continuer :

"Tu ne m'embêtes jamais Niklaus et aucun de tes problèmes n'ait futile. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses ces dernières années et tu n'as aucune honte à venir voir l'un de nous quand tu as un soucis. D'accord ?"

Niklaus ne répond pas alors je répète :

"D'accord ?"

Il acquiesce et son regard se tourne à nouveau vers la forêt. Nous nous dirigeons alors rapidement vers les bois, je le sens à la fois de plus en plus nerveux et de plus en plus excité. Jamais je ne comprendrai ce qu'il ressent chaque fois qu'il se transforme mais je sais qu'il s'est battu pendant un millénaire pour pouvoir le faire à nouveau. Et seulement quelques mois après avoir brisé sa malédiction, notre mère l'a capturé et empêché de prendre la forme du loup.

Soudain Niklaus s'arrête et me regarde inquiet :

"Et si je ne le contrôle pas et qu'il t'attaque ?"

Il y a toujours un risque mais je suis un Originel donc je n'ai pas grand chose à craindre à part une forte fièvre pendant quelques jours. Je fais donc un sourire rassurant à mon frère avant de lui dire :

"Il n'y a pas de risques Niklaus. Ces derniers temps, il y a quelques fois où le loup était en contrôle et il ne nous a jamais attaqués. Nous faisons partie de sa meute, il n'y a rien à craindre je te le promets."

Il hoche la tête avant de recommencer à marcher. Nous nous arrêtons dans une clairière. Je pose ma main sur son épaule à nouveau pour lui montrer que je suis là, avec lui. Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de retirer ses vêtements.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la transformation commence. A part quelques gémissements occasionnels, il n'y a aucun autre signe de douleurs. Il faut plusieurs minutes avant qu'un loup au pelage blond se trouve devant moi. Ses yeux sont de couleurs ambres tandis qu'il me regarde. Il s'approche lentement de moi. Je ne bouge pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il fait. Une seconde plus tard, ses pattes avant se trouvent sur mes épaules et il me lèche le visage avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Après un lavage en règle, je finis par le repousser et il se met à courir autour de moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un louveteau plein d'énergie en face de moi, plutôt qu'un hybride millénaire.

Je commence à marcher et Niklaus fait des allers-retours entre moi et des endroits qui l'intéressent. Nous restons là pendant plusieurs heures, parfois le loup est en contrôle d'autre fois le vampire. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il ne s'éloigne jamais pendant qu'il vaque à ses occupations. Finalement je remarque qu'il se fatigue, il marche à mes côtés, pratiquement collé à moi. Je décide donc de rejoindre la clairière où se trouve ses vêtements.

Une fois arrivés, Niklaus se retransforme et s'habille rapidement avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis surpris une seconde, c'est rarement lui qui initie les contacts physiques dernièrement mais je me ressaisis rapidement et le serre contre moi à mon tour. Il murmure :

"Merci mon frère. Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que cela m'a fait."

Je suis heureux pour lui, je n'ai aucun doute que nous allons passer de nombreuses journées dans cette forêt dans les jours à venir. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme rapidement. J'ai envie de lui répondre : il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pour toi petit frère. Mais ces mots, je ne les lui dirai certainement jamais.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous,  
> Un nouveau chapitre bonus qui se place après la discussion entre Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah.  
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Elijah**

Depuis que Niklaus nous a tout raconté, je n’arrête pas de penser à Heinrick. J’ai du mal à croire qu’Esther a utilisé notre petit frère pour faire souffrir l’hybride. Elle n’aurait rien pu faire de pire. Il s’en veut tellement depuis sa mort. Malgré que cela fait plus d’un millénaire, il ne sait toujours pas remis de cette expérience et je sais qu’il se sent toujours autant coupable. Mon coeur se resserre en revivant le moment où Niklaus a ramené Heinrick au village. Son corps avait été totalement déchiqueté par les loups. Je secoue la tête, essayant de chasser cette image de mon esprit, avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Niklaus. Je n’ai aucun doute que ce tour de passe passe d’Esther le hante encore. Rien que le fait qu’il ne l’ait pas à nouveau évoqué, le prouve.

Je frappe à sa porte et attend sa réponse avant d’entrer. Il est assis sur un fauteuil, un livre dans sa main. Cela fait plaisir de voir qu’il se sent assez en sécurité ici pour rester seul pendant plusieurs heures. Je m’assois en face de lui et il referme son livre. Un silence confortable s’installe entre nous mais il finit par le briser :

“Tu voulais quelque chose mon frère ?”

“Discuter un peu avec toi, si ça te va.”

Il hoche la tête. Nous avons des discussions comme celle-ci régulièrement et je pense qu’il les apprécie même s’il ne le dit pas. Cela lui permet de se libérer d’un certain poids. Mais je pense que celle-ci va être plus difficile et douloureuse que toutes les précédentes. Niklaus doit voir que quelque chose ne va pas car il me dit :

“Elijah, qu’il y a-t-il ? Tu me fais un peu peur.”

Je me lève et viens m’agenouiller devant lui. Je pose une main sur son épaule avant de lui répondre :

“Je voulais discuter d’un sujet particulier avec toi.”

Il me regarde, inquiet et me demande :

“Lequel ?”

“Heinrick.”

Il repousse ma main et se lève. Il secoue la tête et murmure :

“Non, non et non”

Je m’attendais un peu à cette réaction. Je me relève et viens me placer derrière lui. Je pose une main sur son épaule mais il se dégage. Je lui parle doucement : 

“Niklaus.”

“Laisse-moi, vas-t-en.” 

Je ferme les yeux brièvement. C’est la première fois depuis sa captivité qu’il me repousse. J’hésite une seconde mais je sais qu’il faut que je le force à parler de ça. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, après il sera trop tard. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque cette fois-ci avant de lui murmurer :

“Ca te ferait du bien d’en parler.”

Il secoue juste la tête et ne s’éloigne pas cette fois-ci. Huit ans auparavant, Niklaus se serait mis en colère, très en colère même, si j’avais évoqué Heinrick. Sa réaction actuelle, bien que plus silencieuse, me détruit tout autant. Surtout quand il commence à trembler et que je comprends qu’il pleure. Je me mets immédiatement face à lui et le prends dans mes bras, avant de lui murmurer à l’oreille : 

“Chuuut, ça va aller petit frère.”

Il se blottit contre moi et nous restons comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois que je suis sûr qu’il est plus calme, je prends sa main dans la mienne et nous dirige vers le canapé. Je le fais s’asseoir et je me mets juste à côté de lui. Il comprend que notre discussion n’est pas terminée car il chuchote, la tête baissée : 

“Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler ‘Lijah.”

Je pose une main sur sa joue et lui répond : 

“Mais il le faut Niklaus. Tu portes ce poids depuis si longtemps maintenant. Sans parler de mère qui l’a utilisé contre toi. Ca te fera du bien d’évacuer tout ça, tu ne penses pas ?” 

Il secoue la tête alors que des larmes coulent à nouveau sur son visage :

“Je mérite cette souffrance Elijah. C’est de ma faute s’il est mort. Je n’ai pas été capable de le protéger.”

Je l’attire contre moi et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, son visage caché dans mon cou. Je tente de le rassurer :

“Tu étais jeune à l’époque Niklaus et surtout tu étais humain. Tu n’aurais rien pu faire contre ses loups, à part te faire tuer.”

 Sa réponse n’est qu’un murmure :

“Il aurait mieux valu que je meurs, je pense.”

Je l’éloigne un peu de moi et le force à lever la tête avant de l’interroger : 

“Pourquoi ?”

Sa réponse me brise le coeur : 

“Je ne vous aurais pas fait autant souffrir par la suite. Mikael ne vous aurait pas poursuivis pendant des siècles. Vous auriez pu être heureux.“

Je l’attire contre moi et embrasse son front. Je le berce contre moi et lui murmure :

“Ne dis jamais ça mon frère. Tu as une place essentielle dans cette famille, c’est toi qui nous a gardés tous ensemble pendant ces siècles. J’admets que nous n’étions pas toujours d’accord avec tes techniques mais le résultat est là.” 

Il ne répond rien, mais il se blottit contre moi. Je sens ses larmes mouiller ma veste de costume mais je le garde contre moi. Je le berce doucement. Lorsque je sens qu’il est un peu plus détendu, je lui demande calmement : 

“Raconte moi mon frère.”

Et ces simples mots brisent le barrage qui est en place depuis plus de 1000 ans. Il pleure doucement alors qu’il me parle des évènements qui se sont déroulés cette nuit là :

“Nous étions dans la grotte comme à chaque pleine lune. Et comme toujours, j’étais comme attiré par ces hommes capables de se transformer en loup. Je suis sorti de notre cachette et pas pour la première fois. Par contre, j’ai rapidement senti la présence d’une autre personne et c’était Heinrick qui me suivait.”

Il fait une pause et je ne peux que deviner la suite. Niklaus a décidé d’y aller malgré la présence de Heinrick. Mais l’hybride me surprend en continuant :

“J’ai fait demi-tour et nous sommes rentrés à la grotte où tout le monde dormait. La lune était en train de monter dans le ciel et je me sentais de plus en plus attiré par les loups. J’ai fait promettre à Heinrick de rester avec vous et je suis reparti.”

 Il sanglote alors qu’il présente à nouveau ses excuses :

 “Je ne voulais pas Elijah, je ne pensais pas qu’il me suivrait à nouveau. Je suis tellement désolé.”

 Je le berce contre moi et je lui murmure des paroles que j’espère réconfortantes :

“Tu n’y pouvais rien mon frère, c’était son choix de te suivre.” 

“Mais j’aurai dû le protéger, c’était mon rôle de grand frère.” 

Je continue de lui répéter qu’il n’y est pour rien. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et je sais qu’il faudra bien plus de temps avant qu’il ne croit à mes paroles. J’ai toujours pensé que Niklaus avait entraîné Heinrick là-dedans, mais j’avais tort. Après réflexion, il n’y a rien d’étonnant. Le plus jeune d’entre nous a toujours considéré l’hybride comme son héro. Il le suivait tout le temps, partout. Pourquoi cela aurait été différent cette fois-ci ?

 Mon petit frère est épuisé physiquement et surtout émotionnellement. Je le garde contre moi et il lutte contre le sommeil. Ce dernier gagne rapidement et Niklaus s’endort dans mes bras. Je ne bouge pas et je ne veux même pas fermer les yeux.  Je pense que les images du corps de Heinrick vont me hanter à nouveau pendant de longs mois mais au moins mon petit frère est soulagé d’une partie de ce fardeau.

 

 


	21. Bonus 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> C’est une suite au chapitre bonus précédent. Et il provient d'une idée de pinkienath.
> 
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Elijah**

Cela fait seulement deux jours que Niklaus m’a parlé d’Heinrick et je n’ai pas fermé l’oeil depuis. A chaque fois que je veux dormir, je revois le corps déchiqueté et sans vie de mon petit frère. J’ai l’impression qu’il est mort une nouvelle fois. L’aspect positif de tout ça est que Niklaus semble soulagé en quelques sortes. Parler de sa mort, lui a permis de commencer son deuil. Je regrette tellement de ne pas l’avoir poussé plutôt à se confier. Mais à l’époque, je le tenais pour responsable du décès de notre frère et je lui en voulais même si je ne le montrais pas. Et par la suite, Niklaus a monté des murailles autour de lui et il a fallu que notre mère lui fasse endurer les pires tortures, pour que ces murs s’effritent et s’effondrent par endroit. En parlant du loup, je me dirige vers sa chambre pour lui apporter une poche de sang. Il n’est pas rare qu’il oublie de se nourrir et j’essaye d’éviter cela. C’est mon rôle de grand frère après tout. 

J’arrive devant la pièce et je frappe à la porte. Je n’entends aucun son, j’entre donc et je m'aperçois que la chambre est vide, tout comme la salle de bain. Mais où est-il ? J’étais dans le salon et je suis passé à la cuisine avant de venir ici. Ce sont les seuls pièces qu’il visite. A moins que ? Je me dirige rapidement vers une autre partie du manoir qui renferme un endroit où en temps normal, il passerait ses journées et ses nuits : son antre. Une fois devant la porte, j’entends de la musique classique et je souris. J’entrouvre la porte de son atelier et je le vois immédiatement. Il est dos à moi, face à son chevalet. Sa toile est pratiquement vierge et il semble réfléchir à son prochain coup de pinceau. Je l’appelle :

“Niklaus”

Il sursaute. Il était tellement plongé dans sa peinture qu’il ne m’a pas entendu arriver. Je suis content qu’il se sente assez à l’aise ici pour baisser sa garde comme il le faisait parfois auparavant. Niklaus a tendance à se perdre complètement dans ses peintures, c’est son moyen d’exprimer ses émotions. Car il en a même beaucoup, malgré ce que pensent les personnes extérieures à la famille.

“Ce n’est que moi.”

Je soulève la poche de sang : 

“Je t’ai apporté ça.”

“Merci mon frère.”

Il s’approche de moi et me prend la poche des mains. Il l’ouvre avec les dents avant de boire à même le sac. Je ne fais pas de commentaires mais je regarde autour de moi. Je suis content du résultat. C’est moi qui ai aménagé cette pièce dans cette maison. Je voulais que mon petit frère est un moyen de s’exprimer et de s’évader. Et il en a besoin après ce que lui a fait notre mère. J’ai essayé pendant plusieurs semaines de l’amener à peindre ici, mais il refusait toujours. Au début, il ne voulait pas être seul et ensuite je pense qu’il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être capable de peindre comme avant. Peur d’aller chercher des émotions enfouies en lui. Mais je suis heureux qu’il soit finalement venu ici. 

Je sens son regard sur moi alors je tourne la tête pour l’observer. Il a un peu de peinture sur la joue. Je souris, cela m’a toujours amusé de voir que malgré ses années d’expérience, Niklaus est toujours incapable de peindre proprement. Je tends ma main et la pose sur sa joue, avant d’essuyer la peinture avec mon pouce. Je laisse ma main ici alors que je lui demande :

“Ca va petit frère ?”

Il hoche simplement la tête en réponse, alors je continue :

“Tu sais ce que tu vas peindre ?”

Il se tourne vers la peinture avant de me regarder à nouveau et de me répondre avec un petit sourire :

“J’ai une idée, en effet.”

“Tu m’en vois ravi.”

Je lui fais un dernier sourire, avant de retirer ma main. Je fais un signe de la tête vers la peinture en lui disant :

“Je vais te laisser à ton art.”

Il attrappe mon bras alors que je commence à faire demi-tour. Je m’arrête et l’interroge du regard. Sa réponse n’attend pas :

“Tu ne veux pas que l’on fasse quelque chose tous les deux ? Je pourrais peindre plus tard.”

Dans ces paroles, je comprends qu’il ne veut pas être seul actuellement et bien entendu que je vais rester avec lui. Je serai à ses côtés tant qu’il aura besoin de moi.

 

_ Quelques jours plus tard _

Les jours ont passé et Niklaus est de plus en plus dans son atelier. Il y va plus souvent et y reste plus longtemps. Je ne suis pas entré à nouveau dans son antre et je me demande bien ce qu’il peut peindre. Bien entendu je ne lui demanderai pas. C’est son secret et il me le dira seulement s’il le veut et quand il le veut. Il est important qu’il puisse garder des choses pour lui après que notre mère ait essayé de lui soutirer des informations.

Je suis actuellement dans le salon, un livre à la main et un verre de whisky posé près de moi. Les filles sont de nouveau sorties pour une journée shopping. Katherina voulait que je les accompagne mais j’ai décliné leur invitation. Kol et Stefan ne sont pas là non plus  et sont certainement dans un bar. Et Finn est parti rejoindre des sorciers, je ne sais où. Il ne reste donc plus que Niklaus et moi dans la maison. Comme toutes les quelques minutes, j’écoute les bruits provenant de l’atelier. Je vérifie que tout va bien, qu’il n’y a aucun son suspect. Je suis surpris de ne plus rien entendre, mais je suis rassuré en identifiant quelqu’un qui marche et se rapproche du salon. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Niklaus passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et me fait signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais sans tarder. Nous arrivons devant son atelier et je comprends qu’il m’invite à voir sa dernière oeuvre. Il est très rare qu’il montre ses peintures, encore moins dans la pièce qui lui sert d’atelier dans nos différentes maisons. Je souris, touché d’être un de ses privilégiés. Lorsqu’il ouvre la porte, je sens ma gorge et mon coeur se serrer en voyant un jeune garçon me sourire. Et ce garçon je le connais, et je ne l’ai malheureusement pas vu depuis mille ans, que ce soit en vrai ou en peinture. Ce garçon, c’est Heinrick. 

 


	22. Notes de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai posté le premier chapitre de  _Enfant_. Cette nouvelle histoire est la suite de celle-ci et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Malgré cette nouvelle fic, je posterai certainement d'autres chapitres bonus pour  _Abandon_.

Bonne lecture


	23. Bonus 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Ce nouveau bonus se place juste après le chapitre 10.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**POV Elijah**

Malgré que tout le monde soit parti, je reste éveillé et sur mes gardes. Je tiens mon petit frère le plus près possible de moi. Je ne le laisserai plus seul, je ne veux pas qu’il refasse une crise de panique comme celle qu’il vient de faire. L’antidouleur semble fonctionner puisqu’il dort depuis qu’il l’a pris. Mais c’est une solution temporaire, on ne peut pas lui faire boire des potions toutes les quelques heures. Cela ne peut pas durer. J’espère que les sorcières de cette famille vont rapidement trouver de quoi soulager durablement Niklaus. 

J’entends un bruit à la porte et je ne suis pas étonné de voir Rebekah entrer dans la chambre. Je peux voir l’inquiétude sur son visage. J’écarte mon bras libre et elle comprend immédiatement le message. Elle s’allonge contre moi et de l’autre côté se trouve Niklaus. Combien de fois nous avons dormi dans cette position, juste tous les trois ? Nous restons comme ça pendant un moment. Rebekah a fermé les yeux, mais je sais qu’elle ne dort pas. Sa respiration est irrégulière par moment et elle lutte certainement pour ne pas craquer. Sa voix pleine d’inquiétude brise le silence :

“Tu crois qu’il va aller bien ?”

Je la serre légèrement avant de lui répondre :

“Il lui faudra certainement un moment et il faudra que nous soyons présents pour lui, mais oui je suis sûr qu’il ira bien. C’est de Niklaus que l’on parle, je ne connais personne d’autre qui a sa capacité d’adaptation et de récupération. Il est fort Rebekah.”

Et c’est vrai. Niklaus est le plus fort d’entre nous, il l’a montré maintes et maintes fois dans le passé, en commençant dès l’enfance. Je connais peu de gens qui auraient survécu à tout ce qu’il a enduré. Et je suis persuadé qu’aucun d’entre nous n’aurait tenu 7 ans aux mains de notre mère. 

Le silence retombe dans la pièce mais il est rapidement brisé par des gémissements occasionnels de Niklaus. L’antidouleur ne fait déjà plus effet. C’est un avantage et un inconvénient de notre condition, notre corps élimine rapidement ce qui se trouve dans notre sang. Il ne faut que quelques minutes de plus avant que Niklaus entrouvre des yeux vitreux, il regarde autour de lui, perdu. Je le sens se tendre. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux alors que je lui murmure :

“Tu es en sécurité maintenant petit frère. Je suis là, plus rien ne va t’arriver.”

Je ne sais pas si c’est ma présence, le son de ma voix ou les mots, mais je sens mon petit frère se détendre contre moi. Il reste immobile quelques instants avant de demander d’une voix rauque : 

“Où ?”

C’est Rebekah qui lui répond :

“Nous sommes au manoir Salvatore.” 

Niklaus lève la tête un peu et semble surpris. Je pense qu’il n’avait pas remarqué que Rebekah se trouver avec nous dans la chambre. Notre soeur tend son bras et pose sa main sur l’épaule de l’hybride. Elle le rassure :

“Ils sont de notre côté maintenant, tu n’as rien à craindre.”

Notre frère ne répond rien et réinstalle sa tête contre ma poitrine. Il commence rapidement à trembler. Je lui demande, inquiet :

“Niklaus, ça va ?”

“Mal.”

Sa réponse me brise le coeur. J’espérais que l’antidouleur fasse au moins encore un peu effet mais visiblement ce n’est pas le cas. Rebekah se lève rapidement et m’explique :

“Je vais aller voir si Finn a plus de potion.”

Je hoche la tête en réponse alors que Niklaus se tend de plus en plus. Il gémit de douleur alors qu’il essaye de se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Ca me brise de le voir comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire. J’espère que Finn a prévu plus de fioles d’antidouleur. Sa plainte me brise le coeur :

“Mal Lijah.”

J’embrasse ses cheveux avant de lui murmurer à l’oreille :

“Je sais petit frère, je sais.”

Je ne peux même pas lui promettre que la douleur va bientôt disparaître car je n’en sais rien. Si ça se trouve, Finn n’avait qu’une seule potion et il faudra plusieurs heures avant que les sorcières en produisent d’autre. 

Rebekah revient enfin et je pousse un soupir de soulagement en remarquant plusieurs fioles dans ses mains. Elle les pose toutes sur la table de chevet, sauf une. Je redresse Niklaus qui gémit encore plus fort :

“Ca va aller petit frère. La potion va calmer la douleur.”

Rebekah amène la fiole à sa bouche et l’incline légèrement. Niklaus tousse et s’étouffe en avalant l’antidouleur. Mais il a dû en boire une partie car quelques secondes plus tard, il ferme les yeux. Sa respiration se calme, les gémissement s’arrêtent et il s’endort enfin. Je regarde ma soeur et murmure pour ne pas gêner le sommeil de notre frère :

“Il faut que Freya et Davina cherchent un moyen de conjurer le sort qui empêche la cicatrisation des blessures de Niklaus. Cela ne peut pas attendre.”

Elle me fait un hochement de tête et je sais qu’elle est partie voir les deux sorcières. Moi je ne bouge pas, je reste immobile en veillant sur le sommeil de mon petit frère. 

 

* * *

Dans la chambre, Niklaus se débat, perdu dans un monde de douleur depuis plusieurs heures. Rien n’y fait, ni nos gestes, ni nos paroles. Il souffre et cela me brise de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le soulager. Nous sommes à court d’antidouleur. Nous lui en avons donné toutes les deux heures et donc le nombre de fioles à rapidement diminuer. Je ferme les yeux, espérant que les sorcières trouvent rapidement un contre-sort, une potion ou n’importe quoi qui puisse soulagement mon petit frère, même si cela n’est que temporaire. Je n’en peux plus de l’entendre crier, pleurer et gémir de douleur. Il n’y a que Rebekah et moi dans la chambre, mais je ne suis pas sûr que notre présence change quoique ce soit.  

Finalement Freya rentre dans la pièce, je la regarde plein d’espoir. Je soupire de soulagement lorsqu’elle me tend une petite fiole. Je fais signe à Rebekah de la prendre alors que je me dirige vers notre frère. Je le relève rapidement, immobilise sa tête et le force à ouvrir sa bouche :

“Je suis désolé Niklaus mais c’est pour ton bien.”

Il essaye de se débattre mais n’a pas la force de lutter contre moi. Lorsqu’il ingère la potion, je vois les blessures disparaître une à une. Je soupire de soulagement alors que je le relâche pour le prendre simplement dans mes bras. Je lui murmure à l’oreille : 

“Tout va bien maintenant. Tu n’auras plus mal petit frère.”


End file.
